Amor entre espias
by Linda152
Summary: Italia y España están en guerra porque Italia descubrió que España estaba robándole recursos. Amu es una espia que trabaja para Italia pero Ikuto es un espia que trabaja para España; pero ellos nunca se imaginaron que se enamorarian uno del otro. Como podrán mantener su relacion en pie sin que sus jefes los decubran? AMUTO e incluye algo de LEMMON (TODO LE PERTENECE A PEACH-PIT)
1. Chapter 1- La infiltracion

Capítulo 1- La infiltración **(Nada me pertenece, todo le pertenece a Pach-Pit)**

Hola a todos. Yo me llamo Hinamori Amu, tengo 15 años y soy y vivo en Italia; no tengo familia ni nada por el estilo, a las únicas que considero como ´familia´ son mi jefa Souko y mi mejor amiga Ángela. Y si se preguntan porque le digo jefa a Souko, es porque ella es mi jefa; yo trabajo para ella como una de las espías más profesionales de Italia, aunque sea pequeña soy fuerte y tengo un muy buen cuerpo. Literalmente soy la chica más sexy de la agencia, bueno es lo que los chicos dicen.

Pero ya me presente, ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar mucho de mí porque tengo que ir a la oficina de la jefa Souko, pero antes de eso de seguro se preguntan cómo puedo hablar Español si soy italiana; bueno es porque soy espía y una espía debe saber todo, incluso puedo hablar 21 idiomas sin contar el Italiano.

Toque en la puerta de la jefa Souko y dijo ´´Pasa Pinky´´ si es algo ridículo pero ese es mi nombre clave, tal vez es porque tengo el cabello rosa que es largo hasta mis cinturas y lo encuentran algo adorable.

´´Hola jefa Souko´´ dije con total respeto hacia ella.

´´Ya te dije que solo me llames Souko´´ me dijo como si fuera su amiga, pero yo trabajo para ella; obvio que le voy a hablar con respeto.

´´Claro que no lo hare jefa Souko, yo siempre le hablare con respeto´´ dije poniendo mi mano derecha en mi cintura e inclinándome un poco.

´´Lo que sea. Pero tu como siempre, te pones ropa que destacan tu figura y hace que voltear cabezas´´ dijo la jefa Souko con una sonrisita algo perversa; pero era algo cierto, yo tenía puesto una blusa sin tirantes color verde oliva que muestra casi toda mi panza y mi ombligo, unos shorts negros algo ajustados y pequeños y que marcan todas mis curvas con un cinturón, unas botas que son hasta la mitad de mi espinilla, unos aretes de aros medianos de oro y para agregar una apariencia cool un listón de cuero atado en mi antebrazo.

´´Bueno, se ve bien´´ dije algo sonrojada por su comentario.

´´Bueno no te llame por eso, te llame para mandarte a una misión de espía´´ dijo capturando mi completa atención, suspiro y continuo ´´Vas a infiltrarte en los documentos Top-Secret de España´´ cuando termino la oración mis ojos se abrieron como platos y apreté mis puños. España….ellos eran nuestros enemigos desde hace mucho porque descubrimos que nos estaban quitando recursos y declaramos la guerra por eso.

´´Cuando y en qué parte de España´´ dije preguntando, pero no sonaba como una pregunta.

´´Galicia, es muy rápido el viaje solo tendrás que esperar 35 minutos de vuelo´´ dijo la jefa Souko, algo preocupada de que no quisiera hacerlo.

´´Claro que si jefa Souko, solo dígame cuando salgo de Italia y estaré para esa hora´´ le dije, ella tenía una cara como si no lo creyera.

´´Bueno, ponte lista para mañana para salir a las 4 a.m.´´ dijo la jefa Souko tranquilamente antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

´´Claro jefa Souko, con su permiso me retiro´´ dije con total respeto y seriedad, y salí de su oficina. Una misión huh? No me habían mandado a hacer una, de seguro es porque soy una espía muy importante y no me mandan a hacer misiones ordinarias; esta misión debe ser muy peligrosa, pero estaré preparada.

-A la mañana siguiente-

´´Ok aquí estamos todos´´ dijo la jefa Souko subiendo al jet privado.

´´Pero pensaba que iba a ir sola´´ exclame algo confundida.

´´Ups! No te dije sobre nuestra mudanza con Ángela a Portugal, es solo para mirar más de cerca a la agencia de España´´ contesto la jefa Souko de manera muy tranquila tomando de su café.

´´Ok jefa Souko, no hay problema´´ dije para no preocuparla mucho.

´´Actúas un poco tranquila sobre la mudanza, estas bien?´´ pregunto la jefa Souko algo preocupada.

´´Estoy bien, de verdad. Pero porque los tenemos que mirar más de cerca?´´ pregunte algo confundida, pero sabía que era una estúpida pregunta porque yo sabía que respondería.

´´Es porque escuche de unos de nuestros espías decir que planeaban hacer algo grande´´ contesto la jefa Souko; sabía que iba a responder eso.

´´Ok pero jefa-´´ antes de terminar la oración alguien me interrumpió agarrando mi hombro con fuerza, era Ángela. Ella llevaba puesto una chamarra de cuero que dejaba mostrar su panza, unos pantalones cafés obscuros y unos botines negros.

´´A sido mucho tiempo, Amu´´ me dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

´´Ángela! Hola, como has estado?´´ le pregunte mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, si la extrañe desde que se fue con su padre a U.S.A a mejorar sus habilidades en combate.

´´Muy bien! Pero me lastimas, suéltame porfa´´ dijo tratando de respirar, yo la solté y nos dimos una sonrisa la una a la otra. Y después de eso partimos de Italia para ir a Portugal.

-En Portugal-

´´Llegamos! Pensaba que nunca llegaríamos´´ dijo Ángela estirándose.

´´Solo fueron 35 minutos´´ dije con una cara algo avergonzada al saber que al estirarse mostraba parte de su bra, eso fue algo más extraño que lo que paso en Canadá con ese alce (Ángela mato al pobre alce con un cuchillo de cocina solo por atravesarse en su camino!).

Cuando llegamos al hotel nos recibieron muy cálidamente y nos dejaron en el pen house; era gigante, literalmente podía caber una familia de 6 (bueno si pones a los esposos en la misma habitación).

´´Recuerden que el buffet de la cena cierra a las 10 p.m.´´ dijo la señora que dejo nuestras maletas.

´´Ok bay!´´ dije con una sonrisa y cerré la puerta cuando se había ido. Fui corriendo a mi habitación ya que la jefa Souko y Ángela decidieron ir a dormir un rato, pero la jefa Souko antes de irse me dijo que esta noche iba a ser la infiltración a la agencia de España, estábamos en una parte de Portugal cerca de Galicia, ahí es donde estaba el edificio de la agencia de nuestros enemigos. Así que antes de saltar a la cama fui a preparar todo para esta noche.

-En la noche-

Decidí ir dejando una nota en la mesa del living diciendo:

_Voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer_

_-Amu_

Ellas sabían a que me refería porque no puedo dejar la nota ahí diciendo lo que exactamente lo que voy a hacer, tal vez alguien lo vería y le dirá a las autoridades de España. Bueno, siempre me puse la misma ropa que use en la mañana porque esas prendas solo las uso en misiones y en la agencia, así que me puse esas prendas y salí del pen house; llame a el piloto del jet privado para que llegara con un helicóptero esta vez y me llevara a Galicia, de pronto escuche el sonido de algo bajando; era el helicóptero. Baje rápidamente por las escaleras de servicio, fui afuera de la recepción y me subí al helicóptero corriendo.

Cuando el helicóptero iba subiendo al cielo una de las recepcionistas salió con una cara asombrada, sonreí de una manera cool y me fui de camino a Galicia.

-Ya en Galicia-

Me baje del helicóptero y me despedí del piloto, él se fue dejándome sola en la oscuridad del bosque **(ni siquiera sé si hay bosques en Galicia, pero imaginen que si hay okay?)** y corrí hacia el norte como la jefa Souko dijo, ella dijo que donde el piloto me dejara solo tendría que ir hacia el norte.

Cuando corrí unos 55 minutos me detuvo un edificio mui grande que era color negro, de seguro es para camuflajearlo de noche. Pero no le di importancia y examine el edificio; no había entrada, así que tengo que usar la manera cool de entrar. Saque 2 picos medianos y comencé a subir la pared. Entre por una de las ventanas como toda una misión imposible y la cerré dejándome en la obscuridad. Camine hasta topar con una puerta y la abrí dejándome en un pasillo que tenía muchas puertas a los lados.

Empecé a caminar lentamente y cuidadosamente en la obscuridad hasta topar con la última puerta que decía ´Solo personal autorizado por el jefe Aruto´ ese era el nombre del jefe de la agencia, y el rival de la jefa Souko. Cuando desbloquee el candado de la puerta, la cerré rápidamente y vi hacia adelante; ahí estaba el archivo que buscaba con toda la información que necesitamos para ganar la guerra, pero era demasiado fácil. Me puse unos lentes que parecían de sol, pero por dentro son unas gafas con las que puedes láseres, y si había muchas; salte entre los láseres ya que soy muy ligera y acabe en frente del archivo, me quite las gafas y me le quede viendo al archivo. Aún era demasiado fácil.

Pero de pronto alguien me agarro mis manos poniéndolas en mi espalda con mucha fuerza, pero no me dolía.

´´Mira que tenemos aquí´´ dijo una voz que parecía de un hombre, cuando salió de las sombras vi que era Aruto. ´´Sabes que es de mala educación agarrar cosas que no son tuyas, verdad?´´ dijo de una manera burlona, que me iso enojar muchísimo.

´´Eres un patán!´´ le dije descargando toda mi ira en ese insulto, después de eso aproveche los tacones que estaba usando y pise al atacante que me sostenía con todas mis fuerzas; pero parece que ni le dio cosquillas.

´´Encárgate de ella hijo´´ dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

´´Hijo?´´ murmure, pero me asuste un poco al sentir que el atacante apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro para estar más cerca de mí.

´´Creo que estamos solos ahora preciosa´´ susurro el chico, dejando que la luz de la única lámpara de la habitación le alumbrara la cara. Pero de asustada me pase a sonrojada al repetir lo que acaba de decir en mi mente, el me volteo para verlo a la cara y me sostuvo de mi cintura con fuerza para que no tratara de escapar, lo único que pude hacer era sonrojarme más al ver su sonrisa pervertida en su cara. Que quiere hacerme?


	2. Chapter 2- Una cita y algo mas

Capítulo 2- Una cita y algo más…

-Amu-

´´Creo que estamos solos ahora preciosa´´ susurro el chico. Cuando me dijo eso me congele, me sentía tan inútil al saber que no podía hacer nada. Después el me agarro de los hombros y me volteo a verlo, el tenia cabello color azul noche y sus eran hipnotizantes y de color azules zafiro. El llevaba puesto una camisa negra, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros también; describirlo en una seria….guapo.

´´Sí que eres sexy….como dicen los rumores´´ dijo con una sonrisa pervertida y deslizando sus manos por mi pecho, pero se detuvo en mi cintura; se acercó peligrosamente a mi cara y me sonroje.

´´Que haces?!´´ le grite mientras le daba un codazo en el cachete, él se sobo su cachete y se quitó la poca sangre que le salía de la nariz.

´´Sí que te gustan las travesuras´´ dijo con una voz picara, se acercaba a mí y analice la habitación donde estaba; cuando termine de analizar había localizado una arma en la mano de una armadura, corrí hacia eso, lo tome y lo apunte hacia el chico. Era una lanza, el al mismo tiempo agarro una espada que estaba en una exhibición.

´´Si no me matas, tal vez podamos hacer una relación juntos´´ me dijo con una sonrisa pervertida que, me iso sonrojar.

´´No me voy a soltar con un pervertido como tú!´´ le dije potentemente. Ahí es cuando corrí hacia el tratando de ancajarle la lanza, pero el salto; él es muy ágil. El me trato de encajar la espada pero paso por en medio de mi brazo y mi cuerpo; salte hacia atrás dando y logre dañarlo con un corte en la mano, salía sangre sin parar.

Él fue hacia mí y agarro mi listón que me amarre en mi brazo y lo olio, ´´Mmm…hueles a fresa….eso me gusta´´ me dijo con una de sus miradas pervertidas y se lo amarro en su herida. Después de eso solo suspire.

´´Ok hagamos un trato´´ dije seriamente y tirando mi arma al suelo, el iso lo mismo ´´Si me dejas llevarme el archivo, que te puedo dar a cambio?´´ pregunte, pero sabía que me iba a arrepentir.

´´Tu virginidad´´ me dijo agarrándome de la cintura y acorralándome en un estante de libros.

´´Ni loca!´´ le dije empujándolo a un lado ´´Que tal si salimos a pasear otro día?´´ espera…..porque? Se supone que debo matarlo. Esto es a lo que llaman amor a primera vista?

´´Ok…..así podre conquistarte´´ me dijo besando mi mejilla y lanzándome el archivo ´´Aunque no hay mucho que ver´´ me dijo algo preocupado, de seguro no quiere que cancele el trato.

´´Esta bien, esto es más que suficiente´´ dije caminando hacia la ventana ´´Oh! Donde y cuando nos juntaremos?´´ dije mirando ligeramente hacia atrás.

´´Que te parece en la ciudad mañana a las 12?´´ me pregunto.

´´Muy bien, pero oye….cómo te llamas?´´ le pregunte.

´´Ikuto, y tú?´´

´´Amu, bueno me tengo que ir. Bay´´ le dije saltando afuera de la ventana.

-Ikuto-

Cuando se fue cerré la ventana y vi mi mano lastimada; se me olvido regresarle su listón. Bueno, mañana la veré así que está bien, pero wow esa chica….es tan…..SEXY! La manera en que camina moviendo su cintura es perfecta y su olor mmm…ella es la chica perfecta **(LOL Ikuto está pensando cosas pervertidas XD, ese es el Ikuto que conozco) **Obvio que la hare mía….ya me la quiero imaginar desnuda en mi cama…ella es una diosa. Al parecer caí a sus pies, pero voy a ver si de verdad vale la pena enamorarse de ella además de su cuerpo.

Pero tengo algo de curiosidad por saber más de ella, así que prendí mi computadora y empecé a investigar sobre ella; jaquie su archivo y comencé a leer:

_Nombre: Hinamori Amu_

_Edad: 15 años_

_Nacionalidad: Italiana_

_Ella es huérfana sus padres murieron en otra misión como espías y trabaja como espía en Italia. Ella es soltera y sigue viviendo en Italia._

Eso fue algo breve porque toda la demás información estaba totalmente bloqueada, pero por lo menos sabia su nombre; ella es algo joven pero si son más pequeñas son mejores en el sexo. Pero me quede perplejo sobre que no tenía familia, ella entendía mi dolor y de sobra. En ese momento cerré mi computadora y me acosté en mi cama, soñando sobre la cita que tenía con Amu mañana, tal vez si valga la pena enamorarse de ella.

-Amu-

Cuando llege a mi cuarto de hotel, cerré las cortinas para cambiarme a mi piyama, deje los archivos en la caja fuerte y me ise una cola de caballo alta y me acosté en mi cama pensando en ese Ikuto, tenía una curiosidad inmensa por él no sé porque; así que agarre mi computadora y empecé a investigar de Ikuto, y encontré esta información:

_Nombre: Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_Edad: 18 años_

_Nacionalidad: Español_

_Ikuto solo tiene padre y su madre murió en un embarazo junto con el hijo. La única familia que el tiene es su padre Tsukiyomi Aruto y su prima Hoshina Utau._

Me quede sorprendida al saber que Ikuto entendía mi dolor al no tener alguien que quieres mucho, pero él tenía mucha suerte por tener por lo menos 2 integrantes de su familia…..yo no tengo a nadie. Cerré mi compu y me acosté en mi cama…..creo que será interesante conocer a Ikuto.

-La mañana siguiente a las 11:45-

Me prepare poniéndome una blusa negra con MUCHO escote y dejaba ver mi panza, unos jeans con un cinturón negro y unos tacones con estilo de tenis; me solté el cabello y me puse una cachucha y en mi bolso lleve un cuchillo, solo por si acaso.

Cuando llegue a la ciudad vi a Ikuto usando una sudadera negra, unos jeans obscuros y un tenis.

´´Te ves…..guapa´´ dijo Ikuto con su voz seductiva, que solo me iso sonrojar.

´´Solo hagamos esto! No quiero estar mucho contigo´´ dije algo preocupada y arrepentida de hacer este trato.

´´Que me tienes miedo?´´ dijo acercándose a mi cara y tomándome de la cintura.

´´Algo´´ dije empujándolo ´´Entonces a dónde vamos?´´ le pregunte algo emocionada, pero trate de esconderlo.

´´No se´´ eso fue lo único que dijo.

´´Por dios Ikuto…..Ok vayamos a comer algo que tengo hambre´´ dije dando la idea.

´´Ok, que se te antoja?´´ me pregunto.

´´Que te parece algo italiano?´´ le dije, ya extraño la comida de allá.

´´Claro, quiero ver que tan bueno es Italia cocinando´´ me dijo con un tono retador.

´´Hmp´´ exclame volteando mi cabeza a otro lado, haciendo que mis cabellos le pegaran en la cara y fuimos caminando hasta encontrar un restaurante llamado _´Italian Style´_ y entramos. Quería preguntarle más de su familia y su pasado, solo para conocernos más.

-Ikuto-

Todo iba muy bien, comimos y platicamos sobre nosotros 2, pero luego salió el tema de nuestras familias.

´´Oye Ikuto, tienes familia?´´ me pregunto Amu algo interesada, eso me impresionaba en especial en una espía.

´´Si, solo que no tengo a mi madre y a mi hermanita aquí conmigo´´ dije algo triste.

´´Ups! Lo siento por preguntar, pero ahora están las 2 en un mejor lugar no?´´ me dijo Amu con una sonrisa; eso me impacto, en especial porque es una espía pero nadie me había dicho algo así en mi vida, me sentí tan bien al estar con Amu…espera no me digas que estoy cayendo más a sus pies….bueno eso parece.

Terminamos de comer, pagamos y nos fuimos a un parque cerca de ahí a conversar un rato, esta vez seria yo el que iba a tener el control.

-Amu-

Ikuto y yo salimos del restaurante satisfechos por la comida, al parecer a Ikuto le gustó mucho la comida. Cuando llegamos a un parque vimos un puesto de helados, y compramos uno ya que hacía MUCHO calor.

´´Oye y que me dices tú de tu pasado y tu familia?´´ me pregunto Ikuto, en realidad no recuerdo exactamente ya que mis padres murieron cuando tenía 3 años y medio, pero me acuerdo de muy poco.

´´No recuerdo mucho. Solo recuerdo que me dijeron que murieron y que me podía mudar con algún miembro de otra familia, pero no tenía a nadie más en Italia así que vivo en un departamento sola´´ dije algo triste, sentía que una lagrima recorría mi mejilla y me voltie para que Ikuto no la vea. Si eres un espía, llorar no es una opción.

´´Esta bien, llora si quieres´´ dijo Ikuto volteándome y secando mi lágrima.

´´Gracias Ikuto´´ le dije, quería ser sincera con él, porque? Creo que me estoy enamorando de él. Es que él me entiende casi perfectamente y a pesar de que sea un pervertido, mis corazón lo quiere. En ese momento sentí que el sonrió y yo correspondí sonriéndole.

´´Parece que estamos iguales´´ dijo mirándome tiernamente, es la primera vez que lo veo hablando en serio, y es muy guapo de esta manera.

´´Si, nos entendemos perfectamente´´ dije sonriéndole. Hubo un momento de silencio en donde Ikuto solo miro en mis ojos, estaba hipnotizada y cautivada por sus ojos.

-Ikuto-

Ya no puedo soportar más….ella me entiende, ella siente lo mismo que yo, ella está en la misma situación que yo, ella es gentil, buena, sexy, alegre…..ella es lo que siempre quise. Puse mi mano en su mejilla, sintiendo sus lágrimas en mi mano y con mi otra mano agarre un mechón de cabello para olerlo, ella olía a fresa…me pregunto si sabe a fresa también.

´´Que pasa?´´ dijo una Amu sonrojada.

´´Nada…..te amo´´ lo último lo susurre muy bajo, ella se sorprendió al escucharme, pero me estaba acercando más y más a su boca, lo único que quería hacer era besarla.

´´Que…dijiste?´´ dijo Amu con sus ojos un poco llorosos y sorprendida.

´´No escuchaste? Te amo, y más que nada. Tu eres todo lo que quiero, eres la chica de mis ideal´´ le dije sinceramente.

´´Pero apenas nos conocimos ayer en la noche…..´´ dijo Amu algo confundida.

´´Sabes que existe algo llamado ´Amor a primera vista´ verdad?´´ le dije burlonamente.

´´P-pero-´´ la interrumpi plantándole un beso en sus labios, saboreando cada parte de ellos. La amo mucho.


	3. Chapter 3- El comienzo de una relacion

Capítulo 3- El comienzo de una relación** (No me pertenece nada, todo le pertenece a PEACH-PIT) **

-Amu-

Espera…él me está besando; esto está muy mal, pero se siente muy bien….Espera no! Debemos ser enemigos.

Me separe algo sonrojada y le dije ´´No Ikuto espera! No debemos hacer esto…´´

´´No te preocupes´´ cuando dijo esto se acercó a mis labios ´´Solo déjate llevar´´ dijo con un tono sensual, y me volvió a besar. Pero lo empujaba y luego me volvía a besar, era como un juego; yo rompía el beso y luego el me jala para besarlo otra vez. Después de algunos empujes le correspondí el beso, luego el bajo su mano a mi…parte trasera, como espía debería agarrarle la mano y rompérsela (porque yo sé 3 formas de cómo hacerlo) pero solo la subí de nuevo a mi cintura, él se separó y me sonrió pervertidamente.

´´Q-que te pasa! No toques ahí´´ exclame sonrojada, él se rio un poco.

´´No es mi culpa de que seas tan sexy´´ dijo Ikuto, yo le iba a dar un zape, pero agarro mi mano antes de que lo golpeara y me susurro algo en mi oreja ´´Parece que aun eres virgen…..bueno, conmigo no lo serás mas´´ cuando dijo esto me aleje tan roja como un tomate.

´´C-cállate pervertido!´´ le grite empujándolo, luego él se paró y me ayudo a pararme ´´A dónde vamos?´´ le pregunte algo confundida.

´´Por otro helado´´ dijo, yo le mostré una cara confundida; pero cuando pise el cono de chocolate que se me callo por nuestra lucha de besos, el solo se rio.

´´S-solo va-vamos!´´ dije tomando la delantera.

Cuando compramos nuestros helados dimos una caminata y llegamos a la plática de nuestro nuevo noviazgo.

´´Pero como vamos a hacer, con nuestros jefes. Quiero decir, deberíamos odiarnos´´ le dije algo triste y mirando al suelo; el tomo mi mentón y lo levanto para verme a los ojos, y me dio un beso rápido.

´´Yo nunca te odiare, yo te amo más que nada. Además, ellos no lo tienen que saber no?´´ dijo con una sonrisa divertida, yo me reí un poco. Pero me di cuenta en mi reloj que ya era hora de irme.

´´Lo siento mucho Ikuto, pero me tengo que ir. De seguro están muy preocupadas por mí!´´ dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia y corrí, pero Ikuto me detuvo agarrando mi brazo impidiéndome que siguiera corriendo.

´´No te vas a despedir de mí?´´ dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, yo le di un beso en el cachete pero parecía no ser suficiente. ´´No me refería a eso´´ después de decir eso me jalo y me beso, yo cerré mis ojos y colgué mis brazos en su cuello; él era MUY alto para mí, y aunque esté usando tacones tengo que ponerme de puntitas para alcanzar su boca.

Cuando me di cuenta de que esto se estaba convirtiendo en un beso francés, lo separe y le dije ´´Recuerda que no queremos sospechas de que estamos saliendo´´

´´Bueno, pero dame tu telefono´´ me dijo aun agarrando mi cintura, yo saque un papelito y escribi mi numero con un corazón rodeándolo; cuando se lo di nos dimos un beso rápido y nos fuimos.

-En el hotel (Amu)-

Cuando entre lo más silenciosa posible, Ángela prendió una luz con los brazos cruzados.

´´Hola….´´ dije lo más normal posible.

´´Hola…..y ahora dime porque estabas con el enemigo?´´ dijo de una manera muy seria, yo mostré una cara sorprendida y suspire.

´´Nos viste a Ikuto y a mí?´´ dije algo avergonzada.

´´Si, estaba afuera por un poco de comida mientras Souko estaba dormida…y los vi besándose en el parque´´ dijo algo decepcionada.

´´Lo siento mucho! Esque el me enamoro y-´´ pero Ángela me interrumpió poniendo su dedo en su boca.

´´Creo que de verdad se aman´´ susurro, solo para suspirar y continuar ´´Él no es como los demás, creo que guardare el secreto´´ cuando me dijo eso me puse tan feliz que la abrace y le susurre un gracias.

´´Chicas, porque están tan felices?´´ dijo la jefa Souko entrando a el comedor.

´´De que encontré el archivo con los secretos de España´´ dije con una sonrisa.

´´Bien! Entonces tráelos´´ dijo la jefa Souko dando una palmada en mi hombro.

´´Claro jefa Souko´´ dije con total respeto y me dirigí a mi cuarto, tomo el archivo y lo puse en la mesa.

La jefa Souko lo abrió y lo leyó un poco, luego lo cerró y suspiro ´´Buen trabajo Pinky, pero esto no tiene toda la información que necesitamos´´ dijo con seriedad.

´´En serio?´´ dije hojeando el archivo, era cierto no decía mucho.

´´Tú decides cuando volver a infiltrarte´´ me dijo la jefa Souko, de seguro pensó que es mucho para mí.

´´Ok, gracias jefa Souko. Con su permiso me retiro´´ dije con total respeto.

´´Amu, ya te dije que no me digas así, solo dime Souko´´ dijo sonriéndome y con un guiño.

´´Eso es imposible jefa Souko´´ dije con el mismo tono de respeto que siempre tengo ante ella.

´´Bueno, si te puedes ir´´ me dijo, y yo salí a mi cuarto.

-Con Ikuto-

Llegue a mi casa lo más rápido que pude para que no me notaran, pero mi padre me vio perfectamente.

´´Llegaste algo tarde´´ me dijo mi padre, él se llama Tsukiyomi Aruto. Y si él es mi padre.

´´Me detuve a comprar algo de comer´´ dije mirando a otro lado, el solo e miro unos 5 segundos más y suspiro.

´´Entonces ve a dormir´´ dijo mi padre, yo obedecí y me fui a mi cuarto, después de cambiarme recordé a Amu, MI Amu. Le mande un mensaje que decía:

_Mi amor, te quería pedir si quieres tener otra ´´cita´´ conmigo, tu solo dime el día y la hora y te veré ahí. _

_Te amo, Ikuto._

De seguro se sonrojara al leer esto, ella es tan inocente; se le nota mucho lo virgen, pero eso solo la hace más hermosa. Espero tener otra cita con ella pronto, la amo tanto.

-Amu-

Me desperté con el sonido de los pájaros en la calle **(como una mañana en un cuento de hadas XD) **y me talle los ojos, luego vi mi celular y decía que tenía un mensaje; cuando lo abrí vi el mensaje de Ikuto. Empeze normal y al final me puse de un color rojo, yo le conteste el mensaje diciéndole:

_Ikuto, claro que me gustaria! Que te parece hoy a las 12 p.m. en el parque de ayer? Te veo allá, bay!_

_Te amo, Amu._

Pero lo último del _´Te amo´ _no fue muy fácil escribirlo, cada vez que escribía una letra de esas palabras me sonrojaba más; esto no es divertido, se supone que él es mi novio no me debe dar pena escribir eso! Después de escribir el mensaje cerré mi celular y me fui a la bañera para darme un baño. De verdad estoy ansiosa por esta tarde.


	4. Chapter 4- Atrapados por segunda vez

Capítulo 4- Atrapados por segunda vez** (No me pertenecen los personajes, solo la historia. Los personajes les pertenecen a PEACH-PIT)**

-En el parque (Amu)-

Tenía puesto un vestido con estraple de color negro que se alarga hasta arriba de mi rodilla, un cinturón negro, una cachucha con picos en las orillas y un collar un dije en forma de corazón del mismo rosa, tacones con un listón rosa chicle **(Los colores que SIEMPRE uso están en este website: soportes-con-nombre/#/ ) **de maquillaje solo me puse un poco de rímel y un lip gloss y me puse un clip del mismo rosa de lado sosteniendo mi copete para que no me cayera en la cara.

Lo estaba esperando debajo de un árbol para tener algo de sombra, ya que si sudaba iba a oler pésimo y mi rímel se correría; me quería ver perfecta para Ikuto, después de todo soy su novia. Podía oír unos pasos acercarse a mí, cuando voltie para ver atrás del tronco del árbol era Ikuto.

El tenia puesto un suéter negro abierto, una blusa blanca abajo, unos jeans claros, unos zapatos simples negros y además olía DELICIOSO, me dio en mi punto débil porque a mí me ENCANTAN los hombre que huelen rico.

´´Hola´´ dije algo sonrojada, olía TAN rico que me lo quería comer!

´´Hola, te ves…hermosa´´ me dijo sensualmente, yo salte de la sorpresa y trate de esconder mi sonrojo con mi pelo, pero recordé que mi copete esta de lado.

´´No digas eso!´´ dije tratando de taparme con mis manos.

-Ikuto-

En realidad si se veía hermosa; además me gusta verla más con el copete de lado, se puede ver su hermoso rostro.

´´Entonces nos vamos, amor´´ le dije tomándola de la mano y la mire, estaba sonrojada. Sí que es tierna.

´´A-amor?´´ pregunto, como si no entendiera.

Yo suspire antes de responder, es que era tan tierna ´´Si, ya eres mi novia, no?´´ al decir eso le di una sonrisa.

´´Si….um….´´ creo que me quería decir algo, pero no podía.

´´Mande?´´ le pregunte.

´´Te puedo decir…cariño´´ esto es mentira verdad? Amu me quiere llamar cariño…soy el hombre más feliz del mundo! La mire con ojos llenos de alegría, pero me contuve obvio.

´´Claro amor. Vamos a un café?´´ le pregunte, el día estaba soleado pero no importa no?

´´Ok! Yo sé uno donde venden donas bien buenas! Vamos cariño?´´ me dijo animada tomando el camino, yo solo asentí con una sonrisa admirándola. Ella se ve tan hermosa feliz, sonriendo…la amo.

-En el café (Ikuto)-

´´Que quieren?´´ dijo el mesero. Nos estaban tomando la orden, estábamos en un café así que decidimos saltarnos la comida para comer puro pastel. Que!? Nos gustan los dulces.

´´Si por favor. Yo tendré un café de caramelo descafeinado **(mi favorito también!) **con un pastel de fresa y chocolate´´ Amu ordeno, dándole el menú a el mesero.

´´Y usted señor?´´ me pregunto el mesero.

´´Yo tendré un café mocha por favor´´ dije mientras le daba mi menú, él se fue y Amu y yo platicamos un poco. Cuando estaba hablando de su vida me perdí en sus ojos, esas gotas de miel tan angelicales. Su cabello daba un olor a fresa, era delicioso; pero luego me fije en su cuerpo, esas piernas me vuelven loco; son tan pequeñas y apretables, pero…aah esos pechos son gigantes y hermosos, me dan ganas de tocarlos! **(Ikuto esta embobado en Amu LOL!) **

-Amu-

Me detuve hablando porque me di cuenta que Ikuto me estaba viendo con una mirada algo pervertida y soñadora, apoyándose con su mano en la mesa para que no cayera **(Creo que ya lo perdimos….XD) **

´´Ikuto…..´´ no hubo respuesta; pero me di cuenta que miraba en una dirección específica. Seguí su mirada hasta que me di cuenta que miraba…..mis pechos….este es el pero pervertido que he conocido. ´´Ikuto! Que me estas mirando ahí?!´´ le grite esperando una respuesta.

´´Perdón, perdón. Es que me perdí en tus ojos´´ dijo agitando su cabeza para volver completamente al mundo real, yo me reí al verlo. Tal vez él sea un pervertido, pero me gusta cuando es pervertido CONMIGO.

´´Ehem, mis ojos están acá´´ dije riéndome un poco y señalando mis ojos con mi dedo.

´´Okay! Estaba admirando tus pechos´´ dijo algo avergonzado de que lo descubrí, yo solo reí un poco más…hasta que me agarro el mentón y me acerco peligrosamente a su cara. ´´Pero también es tu culpa por ponerte ropa tan provocativa´´ me dijo de una manera tan sensual que me iso sonrojar.

´´Q-que quieres decir?´´ pregunte sabiendo que me arrepentiría luego, y sí que mi instinto tenía razón.

´´Ponerte esa falda tan corta me éxita´´ dijo apretando mi pierna; cerré mis ojos con fuerza para no gemir, ´´Y además esos labios…me dan ganas de besarlos, en especial si tienen lip gloss´´ dijo acariciando mis labios con su pulgar. Luego me beso.

Nuestro beso primero fue tranquilo y tierno; pero luego se convirtió en uno salvaje y apasionado…lo bueno que el restaurante estaba algo solo y estábamos como en un rincón del café. Abrí mi boca para que pusiera su lengua en el interior de mi boca, y asi lo iso.

-Ikuto-

Sus labios sabían TAN bien, sabían a fresa como su cabello. Cuando mi lengua se adentró a su boca, aproveche para saborearla completamente; nuestras lenguas jugaban una con la otra, lo disfrutábamos mucho.

´´Aquí está lo que pidiero-´´ dijo una chica con 2 colas y rubia…..espera esa era UTAU?!

´´Utau…..puedo explicar´´ dije separándome de Amu, mi supuesta enemiga.

´´Tienes mucho que explicar…..primero, porque te besas con ella…espera, ELLA NO ES HINAMORI AMU!? DEBE SER TU ENEMIGA, NO TU JUGUETE DE BESOS!´´ exclamó, estas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Amu…aunque con esos labios tan deliciosos, Amu haría un muy buen trabajo como juguete de besos.

´´Oye! Tal vez sus besos sean MUY ricos´´ resaltando la palabra MUY, esto iso que Amu se sonrojara más, esa era mi objetivo ´´Pero-´´

´´SOLO EXPLICA´´ dijo Utau tratando de calmarse.

´´Ok…´´ dije rindiéndome, tenía que decirle todo a mi prima Utau; la segunda mejor espía de España.


	5. Chapter 5- Confesiones dolorosas

Capítulo 5- Confesiones dolorosas **(SOLO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA, LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A PEACH-PIT)**

-Ikuto-

´´Ok…..Utau, ella es mi novia A-´´ pero antes de completar mi oración Utau me interrumpió.

´´Si eso se notó ya que la besaste en mi cara´´ dijo Utau, tratando de tranquilizarse.

´´Disculpen, perdón por meterme en su pelea pero, quien es ella?´´ pregunto Amu con mucha amabilidad, se ve tan inocente…me dan ganas de violarla.

´´Que amable eres; pensaba que serias una chica arrogante´´ dijo Utau sorprendida.

´´Amu, ella es Utau…..mi prima…..lamentablemente´´ dije haciendo que Utau se pusiera roja de lo enojada que estaba, mi Amu solo rio un voz baja y tapándose la boca.

´´Ikuto!´´ exclamo Utau agarrándome del cuello de mi camisa ´´Sabes que yo soy la segunda mejor espía de España, y que te puedo matar con un tenedor verdad?´´ yo me sentí avergonzado que ella fuera parte de mi familia. Pero, ella es lo único que me queda como familia; mi padre lo considero como mi patrón **(Si no saben qué es eso, en México así se les dice a los jefes; solo que es algo informal) **

´´Amu, me disculpo porque tengas que ver este berrinche´´ dije viéndola, Utau me agito más. Después de un minuto, me soltó y se sentó. ´´Y….como se conocieron?´´ nos preguntó, yo ise unas de mis sonrisas, y Amu se sonrojo.

´´Bueno…..um…´´dijo Amu sin saber que palabras elegir para decirle que fui un poco sexual con ella.

-Amu-

Díganme, como le dirías a algún familiar de tu novio que la primera vez que te vio fue algo sexual contigo?!** (En serio como lo dirías, déjenlo en los reviews XD pregunta de hoy) **trague saliva con dificultad por la vergüenza que sentía y abrí mi boca para hablar, pero Ikuto se me adelanto.

´´Solo la acose sexualmente y toque sus pechos´´ dio como si lo hiciera todos los días…..ESPERA LO DIJO!? OMG estoy muerta. Utau volteo a verme algo indignada, de seguro pensó que era una perra que se deja tocar por quien sea.

´´N-no podía li-liberarme! Pero claro que cobre mi venganza, cortándole un poco la muñeca´´ dije con los brazos cruzados, cerrando los ojos y sonrojándome como loca; pero trate de actuar lo mas cool posible.

´´Tu le cortaste la muñeca?! CHOCALAS AMIGA!´´ Utau exclamo alzando su mano para que yo las chocara con ella, y eso ise riéndome.

´´Oye! Podía haber muerto por pérdida de sangre, me corto en la parte cerca de mis venas´´ dijo Ikuto, Utau solo lo miro con cara de ´En serio?´ yo me reí un poco.

´´Ikuto ahora tú eres el que está haciendo berrinche´´ dije mirándolo con la misma cara.

´´Solo continuemos con la plática´´ cuando Ikuto dijo eso tratando de cambiar de tema, no evite reír un poco; pero me acorde que no estamos solos y me puse seria.

´´Y Ikuto, porque elegiste a Amu?´´ pregunto Utau viendo a los dos.

´´Porque ella es todo lo que necesito´´ dijo, yo me sonroje de un tono rosa, ´´Ella es linda, tierna, amable, hermosa, buena…´´ cuando dijo esto agarro mi mano que estaba en la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, yo le sonreí y el continuo ´´….y MUY sexy´´ me puse roja, pero Utau estaba con una cara tierna.

´´Te apruebo!´´ exclamo Utau parándose y dejándonos para que comamos solos.

-Saliendo del restaurante (Ikuto)-

´´La comida estaba deliciosa!´´ exclamo Amu estirándose, ´´Bay Utau! Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto´´ continuo Amu despidiéndose de Utau.

´´Bay Amu!´´ grito Utau haciendo lo mismo que Amu, luego salimos del café.

´´Que quieres hacer ahora?´´ le pregunte sensualmente, acercándola a mí y agarrándola a mi lado con mi mano en su cintura.

´´Q-que planeas?´´ pregunto Amu algo asustada, que bonita es. Luego fuimos a un parque que parecía bosque ´´Oye que te parece si nos quedamos un poco aquí?´´ me pregunto alegremente mi Amu.

´´Claro hermosa´´ después de lo que dije le di un beso en el cachete para que se sonrojara, luego fuimos a caminar un poco. Hablamos sobre trivialidades y luego salió el tema del pasado de Amu.

´´Oye….no sé si pueda preguntar pero, tienes padres?´´ le pregunte a Amu ella solo miro al suelo.

´´No, murieron cuando estaba pequeña´´ dijo Amu mirándome con ojos lloroso.

´´Lo siento por preguntar´´ me disculpe…fui un tonto al preguntar.** (Sí que lo eres Ikuto…)**

´´No está bien…..te lo quiero contar…fue hace unos años…..

**MUAJAJAJA! Los dejare en suspenso…ok no soy tan mala, continuemos.**

´´Era muy pequeña, tenía creo que 4 años; estaba en la casa de mi tía María, pero ella no era mi tía de verdad; es una de las mejores amigas de mi mama y por eso la llamaba de esa forma´´ en eso Amu pauso un poco, sentí como si se estuviera así que la senté en una banca cerca de donde estábamos caminando.

´´Segura que quieres continuar contándome, hermosa´´ cuando le pregunte ella asintió y me miro, puso sus manos en sus piernas cruzadas como una dama.

´´Estaba en la casa de mi tía María, estaba jugando con su hija, creo que se llamaba Rikka´´ **(No se me ocurrían más nombres, sorry! )**

´´Y que paso después?´´ le pregunte, porque había hecho una pausa.

´´M-mi tía vino mientras estábamos jugando en nuestro cuarto y…..y´´ creo que estaba a punto de llorar, no sabía que hacer; creo que tenía que detenerla antes de que explotara en lágrimas…pero soy tan estúpido que no lo hice. ´´Y me dijo que mis padres murieron en una misión en Estados Unidos´´ en ese momento ella empezó a sollozar y a llorar.

´´Ven aquí´´ le dije extendiéndole mis brazos, ella cayo en ellos, ´´Es suficiente, no me tienes que contar todo´´ pero ella continuo.

´´Un mes después, cuando regrese a Italia. Me entere que mi tía María y Rikka murieron! Y nunca supe porque´´ estaba sollozando, luego la solté un poco para verla a los ojos, ella puso una cara sorprendida.

´´Que pasa?´´ le pregunte.

´´Ikuto estas…..llorando´´ dijo secando mis lágrimas, como no las pude haber notado? **(De seguro me mataran por poner a Ikuto llorando pero, quise agregar eso para hacer un poco el ambiente) **

´´Amu…..no tienes idea´´ en eso la abraze de nuevo, pero con fuerza, ´´Entiendo tus sentimientos, yo los siento también´´ le susurre al oído, ella me empujó un poco, creo que la estaba asfixiando.

La solté y me puso su mano en mi cachete diciéndome ´´Pero estoy aquí para ti´´ dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

´´Y yo también estaré a tu lado´´ le dije acercándola un poco, ella me detuvo poniendo su mano que no estaba sosteniendo mi cachete en mi pecho.

´´Prometámonos que siempre estaremos juntos, sin importar lo que pase´´ dijo Amu quitando su mano de mi pecho y mostrándome su dedo meñique **(No supe cómo decir)**

Entrelace mi meñique con el de ella y con una sonrisa tierna le dije ´´Te lo prometo´´ ella sonrió, soltando unas ultimas lagrimas; después de eso la acerque cerrando mis ojos lentamente, ella también…y nos besamos, sin soltar el meñique del otro.

**Hola ! Espero no haberlos hecho llorar…okay tal vez no fue tan triste el asunto pero bueno, solo les quiero decir que NO estoy insultando a los países y JAMAS lo hare. No lo tomen como ser racista o nada de eso, solo quería decir eso ! Bueno me voy! Bay!**


	6. Chapter 6- El plan

Capítulo 6- El plan **(Solo me pertenece la idea de la historia, todo lo demás le pertenece a PEACH-PIT)**

-Amu-

Este beso…es mágico; no lo digo porque sea un beso lento, pero se siente sincero y eso me gusta. Me di cuenta que nuestros meñiques seguían entrelazados, esto me iso sonreír por dentro porque eso mostraba que Ikuto decía algo sincero y verdadero. Nos separamos por un poco de aire y cuando abrí mis ojos, él estaba sonriendo tiernamente.

´´Q-que?´´ pregunte en voz baja, estaba un poco avergonzada.

´´Creo que tenemos audiencia´´ dijo mirando a mi lado y apuntando a algo; cuando voltie a ver era Ángela, estaba mirándonos con ternura.

´´Hola tortolitos´´ dijo cuándo note que ella estaba aquí porque no me lo podía creer, será un espejismo? Lo que comimos tenía algo venenoso?

´´Ángela! Ho-hola´´ tartamudie un poco, pues obvio, porque ella nos vio a nosotros juntos. Besándonos!

´´Parece que interrumpí en un momento MUY malo´´ dijo mientras se acercaba, yo solo asentí un poco sonrojada, ´´Sabría que estarían aquí, lo siento por interrumpir´´

´´Que paso?…..Ángela´´ dijo Ikuto algo dudoso, es que no sabía su nombre.

´´Señorita. Ángela, para ti´´ dijo mirándolo con rivalidad.

´´Bueno, porque viniste Ángela?´´ pregunte haciendo que el ambiente tenso de Ikuto y Ángela se desvaneciera.

´´A preguntar…..sobre su plan´´ dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos, y después de hacer eso sacudió su cabeza para que su copete rubio se quite de su ojo.

´´Cual plan?´´ pregunto Ikuto confundido, ´´Ah! Hablas de como aremos para que no le digas a tu jefa´´ dijo abrazándome de mi hombro, esto me iso sonrojar.

´´Yo ya se lo de ustedes´´ dijo Ángela abriendo los ojos.

´´Le dijiste?´´ me pregunto Ikuto mirándome con preocupación.

´´No es que….nos vio en una de nuestras citas´´ dije jugando nerviosamente con un mechón de mi cabello, pensaba que Ikuto se iba a ir de mi vida.

´´Ok….´´ dijo suspirando de alivio, yo también suspire.

´´Como le van a hacer para esconder el secreto de los jefes?´´ pregunto sentándose a un lado mío.

´´No creo que-´´ no acabe mi oración porque Ángela me interrumpió.

´´Ellos son más profesionales que nosotros, ellos son LEYENDA´´ dijo resaltando la palabra ´LEYENDA´

´´Trataremos´´ dijo Ikuto, pero Ángela lo miro con una mirada de ´enserio!?´

´´Tarde que temprano lo descubrirán´´ dijo Ángela dijo algo triste, ´´Y no quiero que eso pase´´

´´Entonces, estas de acuerda que nosotros nos amemos?´´ pregunto Ikuto sorprendido.

´´Si! Mi amiga ya necesitaba un novio´´ dijo en tono burlón, yo la mire enojada.

´´Ángela!´´ exclame muy sonrojada y enojada, Ikuto rio un poco con Ángela.

´´Que? Ese cuerpo no se debe de desperdiciar, así que Ikuto aprovecha lo que tienes aquí´´ dijo mirando a Ikuto, el sonrió pervertidamente y los mire con ojos nerviosos.

´´Claro que lo hare´´ dijo Ikuto mirándome pervertidamente, yo le pegue un pequeño zape en la cabeza.

´´Bueno, lamentablemente Amu se tiene que ir porque nuestra jefa regresa en exactamente…..10 minutos, 30 segundos y 5 milisegundos´´ WOW! Algunas veces Ángela puede exagerar con la precisión, pero se vuelve costumbre ya que cuando eres espía, si tus cálculos no son exactos está literalmente MUERTO.

´´No tienes que ser tan exacta´´ dijo Ikuto mirándola confundido, ´´Además tanta información me destruye´´

´´No manches, y eres espía! Que estúpido eres´´ dijo Ángela tomándome de la mano para hacer nuestra salida, Ikuto solo soltó un ´tsk´ y se fue.

- En el hotel(Amu)-

Llegamos con 3 minutos de sobra, fue una suerte ya que había MUCHISIMA gente en las calles esta noche.

´´Deberías ir a bañarte, te ves como vomito de cabra´´ dijo Ángela mirándome con disgusto, yo solo sonreí y asentí para ir a la bañera a bañarme **(Obviooo! XD) **en eso me puse a pensar en el plan que Ángela menciono y es cierto, tenemos que saber cómo continuar con mi relación con Ikuto.

´´Ya llegue!´´ escuche una voz de fuera, de seguro es la jefa Souko. Yo me quede callada porque estaba pensando en mi plan, aunque no quería mentirle a mi jefa que la considero como mi ´madre´. Pero lo que sé es que tengo que dar batalla por lo que quiero.

-Después del baño(Amu)-

Vi a la jefa Souko sentada en la sala con los papeles que recogí de la guarida de Ikuto, ella subió un poco la cabeza y me sonrió.

´´Hola Amu, siéntate´´ dijo golpeando ligeramente el sillón a un lado de ella, indicándome que me sentara; yo hice lo que me indicaron y me senté.

´´Quieres un poco de te?´´ pregunto la jefa Souko, yo asentí y me sirvió un poco de té en una tacita con el dibujo de un árbol de cerezo, era muy bonito.

´´Amu, te puedo preguntar algo?´´ me pregunto la jefa Souko mientras le ponía azúcar a mi te, me pregunto que si me podía hacer una pregunta….que extraño suena.

´´Me acabas de preguntar´´ en eso nos reímos a mi broma.

´´Jaja, Amu eres graciosa!´´ después de decir eso tocio aclarando su garganta, me dio mi te. Yo tome un sorbo de mi taza, pero la jefa Souko me sorprendió con la siguiente pregunta, ´´Bueno, hablando en serio. Amu…tu…estas interesada en tener una relación?´´ en ese momento escupí mi té.

**Lo siento muy corto! Pero es que tengo una tarea que tenía que entregar hoy, y se me complico, pero los prometo que no volverá a pasar. Bueno me voy CHAO!**


	7. Chapter 7- Un nuevo novio?

Capítulo 7- Otro novio!? **(Solo me pertenece la idea de la historia, todo lo demás le pertenece a PEACH-PIT)**

-Amu-

´´Que acaba de decir, jefa Souko?´´ le pregunte a la jefa Souko tratando de conservar la calma, porque juro que me mato si le levantó la voz.

´´Encontré a un chico que creo que te puede hacer feliz´´ pero, yo no quiero a nadie más…..solo quiero a Ikuto. Creo que se refiere a otra cosa, le preguntare.

´´A qué se refiere, jefa Souko´´ ella me miro con una mirada de ´ya sabes de lo que hablo´, ´´Pero estoy bien jefa Souko, no se preocupe!´´ dije nerviosamente.

´´Al menos ve al café ´_Purr´ _mañana, él va a estar esperándote ahí´´ me dijo la jefa Souko, solo asentí con la cabeza algo triste…..de veras odio a este chico! Va a arruinar mi relación con Ikuto, ese maldito chico…..que no se su nombre.

´´Se llama Hotori Tadase´´ dijo la jefa Souko, tratando de sacarme de mi shock. Bueno por lo menos se cómo se llama…..ese MALDITO TADASE!

´´Necesito hacer algo´´ después de decir eso, me levante de mi asiento y mire a la jefa Souko ´´Me puedo retirar, jefa Souko´´ dije con respeto.

´´Permiso concedido´´ dijo ella con el mismo tono, y camine a mi cuarto. Me lanze a mi cama y empeze a hacer un berrinche, luego lanze mi almohada al aire y callo en mi cara. Lo ise a un lado, pensando cómo se lo voy a decir a mi novio, Ikuto!?

Me senté en mi cama y volví a agarrar mi almohada, de solo pensar lo que Ikuto pensara de mí la abraze con más fuerza. Sentí algo húmedo en mi almohada, cuando me fije eran…..lagrimas. Pero…..yo no puedo llorar, tengo que ser fuerte.

Agarre coraje y agarre mi celular de mi mesa de noche, la puse en mi corazón** (Obvio que es una metáfora XD) **y escribí:

_Querido Ikuto,_

_Te quería decir que…mi jefa me consiguió a una ´pareja´ nueva. Pero tú eres el único en mi vida al que puedo amar…..así que no te preocupes, no aceptare ser su novia._

_Te amo, Amu._

Al terminar de escribir el mensaje estaba sonrojada de lo que escribí, pero mi dedo iso click en _´Enviar´._ Unos minutos el respondió:

_Mi hermosa Amu,_

_Claro que está bien, solo que me hablas si se propasa contigo. Yo soy el único que te puede besar, acariciar…..y tocar. Le romperé la cara si te hace algo, así que me hablas._

_Te amo más, Ikuto._

Estoy como un tomate, como que él es el único que me puede tocar?! Obvio, no tarde en responderle de manera avergonzada y enojada:

_Ikutooo! No digas que me puedes tocar! No estoy lista para esas clases de ´toques´_

_De Amu._

Solo me imagine que Ikuto estaría riendo justo ahora, ese pervertido! Pero me sentía feliz y amada cuando me dice ese tipo de cosas…el me convirtió en una pervertida, NOO!

´´ARGH!´´ grite tapándome con mi almohada, en cuestión de segundos estaba dormida, pero con una sonrisa.

-Ikuto-

JAJAJAJA! De seguro se muere del sonrojo, mi Amu es tan virgen…pero eso cambiara MUY pronto jejeje**(No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me está dando miedo Ikuto:/ ) **Aunque voy a MATAR a ese chico si le hace algo a MI Amu! Ella es solo MIA! Y lo será.

Apague la luz de mi mesita y admire la foto que estaba en el portarretrato…una foto de Amu, mi princesa…no es que la he estado espiando…..OK si lo hice! Pero no me puedo resistir, ella es tan SEXY! Obvio que tengo que aprovechar ese cuerpo hermoso que tiene! Pensando en eso y en cómo voy a violar a Amu me dormí sin darme cuenta.

-A la mañana siguiente(Amu)-

La luz del sol pasando por mi ventana me despertó, me estire y me levante para bañarme y ponerme ropa. No me tarde mucho como siempre lo hago, de seguro porque recordé que tengo la ´cita´ con ese Tadase…el. Es. Un. MALDITO!

Cuando salí del baño tenia puesta una blusa gris con la torre de Pisa de color negro, unos pantalones negros, unos tacones negros con un botón en la parte de los dedos y un listón en la parte del tobillo para que no se caiga el tacón **(No supe cómo explicar este tipo de zapatos, díganme como porfa!) **unas 3 pulseras negras metálicas, un sombrero y unos lentes obscuros.

Salí de mi cuarto hacia la puerta de entrada, hasta que sentí la presencia de alguien atrás de mí. Cuando voltie le hice una llave a esa ´persona´…hasta que descubrí que era Ángela.

´´Auch!´´ exclamo sobándose la muñeca cuando la libere.

´´P-perdón, no me di cuenta que eras tú!´´ dije de una manera nerviosa.

´´Esta bien. Y ahora, como vas a hacer con el niño Tadase, tú YA tienes novio´´ dijo resaltando el ´YA´.

´´Ya se lo dije la noche anterior, él ahora sabe´´ dije agarrando mi bolso de la marca ´Chanel´ **(La cual no me pertenece)**.

´´Okay! Pero ten cuidado´´ dijo advirtiéndome, y tenía mucha razón…..tenía que tener cuidado.

´´Lo tendré, Ángela´´ dije, acto seguido fue abrir la puerta y salir.

-En el café(Amu)-

Cuando llegue pedí un café moccha, luego baje un poco mis lentes y voltie a todos lados, hasta que vi alguien agitando su mano hacia mí. Era un chico rubio con un smokin y blusa rosa por abajo con una corbata del mismo color…se veía algo femenina para ser un chico.

Fui hacia él y me senté ´´Hola, lo siento si te hice esperar´´ dije recordando que llegue 5 minutos tarde.

´´Ah no te preocupes. Te ves…..muy bonita´´ dijo mientras ponía mi sombrero en la mesa, acaso él estaba coqueteando conmigo? Que PATETICO!

´´Ya ordenaste?´´ pregunte cambiando de tema, el solo asintió y yo cruze las piernas.

´´Me dijeron que eres´´ luego dijo algo susurrando ´´Italiana´´

´´Sip´´ dije indiferentemente.

´´Yo soy de Estados Unidos´´ dijo Tadase, eso me sorprendió ya que Ángela dijo que agentes con mi rango pueden ir a estudiar el arte de la expiación en E.U.A.

´´Wow, debes ser bueno´´ dije sorprendida.

´´No tanto´´ dijo el, ´´Pro apuesto a que tú me podrías enseñar unos movimientos´´ dijo guiñando, yo solo reí a esta broma junto a él. Pero fuimos interrumpidos por la mesera que nos trajo nuestros cafés.

-Ikuto-

Estaba usando una sudadera gris, unos jeans y unos Converse negros **(No me pertenece esta marca)**. Estaba en mi propia misión de siempre: Espiar a Amu. Pero esta vez la espiaba por algo, no solo para tomarle fotos y golpear a TODOS los chicos que coqueteaban con ella (Créanme, eran Muchos. Si ella fuera mi esposa la tendría en la casa TODO EL DIA).

Ella estaba con ese idiota, como lo odio. Estaba viendo como reían de algo, de que será? Espero que no se esté aprovechando. Todo iba bien, la mesera les entrego sus cafés, todo normal.

´´Ikuto?´´ pregunto una chica detrás de mí. Voltie preparado para atacar, pero me di cuenta que era Utau.

´´Que paso? Estoy ocupado´´ dije volviendo a mirar a la ventana del café.

´´Espiando a Amu, otra vez?´´ dijo en un tono sarcástico.

´´Si, y?´´ le dije indiferentemente, pero ella ponía atención a la ventana.

´´Te voy a ayudar, no quiero que Amu este de novia con ese PERDEDOR´´ dijo Utau, choque el puño con ella y volvimos a la escena. ´´Todo está bien-´´ ella no término lo que iba a decir.

´´Que paso?´´ pregunte, estaba muy distraído viéndole el trasero a Amu, es que Amu tiene unas CURVAS! Que me enloquecen.

´´ESO!´´ exclamo Utau, cuando voltie sentía que explotaba por dentro…..él estaba besando la mano de MI AMU!

**Bueno termine aquí! Solo les quiero preguntar si quieren que Ikuto le baje su…..pervertismo XD solo quiero saber cuánta inocencia hay en ustedes, mis pequeños lectores XD Bueno Linda OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8- Una cita arruinada

Capítulo 8- Una cita aruinada **(No me pertenecen los personajes, solo la idea de esta historia)(Les recomiendo que pongan la canción ´celos´ para poner el ambiente XD)**

-Ikuto-

No puede ser! Este idiota cree que me va a quitar a mi Amu, este se ganó un boleto gratis al hospital. Cuando volví de mis pensamientos de como matar a este chico, me di cuenta que estaba caminando afuera del arbusto y Utau me estaba jalando de mi sudadera.

´´No, lo mates!´´ dijo Utau jalando mi sudadera, pero yo seguía caminando porque de verdad tengo ganas de matarlo.

´´Claro que lo matare! Como se atreve a tocar a mi Amu!?´´ exclame casi al tono de gritar, ella solo me jalo con más fuerza y me tranquilizo un poco.

´´Como te vas a infiltrar?´´ pregunto Utau, yo solo hice una señal con mis hombros diciendo ´´no se´´. Ella solo suspiro y me vio con una mirada sarcástica ´´No manches´´ **(Eso es un término callejero que significa ´´no puede ser´´, solo que es un poco corriente)**.

´´Silencio! Me estoy tratando de concentrar´´ exclame, ella solo soltó un suspiro y volteamos a ver la escena de nuevo.

-En el café(Amu)-

Él me había dicho que era…hermosa? El. esta. muerto! Como se atreve!? Aunque sentí un leve sonrojo en mis cachetes, que me está pasando?

´´Bueno, de que quieres hablar?´´ pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema, y de calmarme para no agarrar el florero y matarlo con él; se cómo matar a alguien en muchas formas.

´´Que te parece…..um….nuestros jefes?´´ yo solo asentí, pero por dentro estoy confundida; porque querría hablar sobre nuestros jefes? Esto me da mala espina. ´´Ok, como es el tuyo´´ pregunto para luego tomar un sorbo de su café.

´´Ella es un poco tranquila pero es muy buena sustituta como madre´´ dije sonriendo, el solo me sonrió y asintió.

´´Bueno el mío es todo lo opuesto. Se llama Nikaido y él es MUY mandón´´ dijo resaltando el ´MUY´ esto solo me iso reír un poco.

´´Mala suerte!´´ dije entre risitas que se me escapaban, el solo me sonrió. ´´Oye, terminemos los cafés ya para luego ir a caminar al parque´´ dije sonriendo, claro que no voy a intentar nada! Solo creo que podríamos ser amigos.

´´Claro, me voy a apurar´´ dijo para luego tomar de su café, yo hice lo mismo. No duramos mucho, solo platicamos de nuestras misiones pasadas; nunca hubiera sospechado que Tadase estuvo en prisión en Francia, y luego escapo usando una botella y 2 rocas! El sí que es bueno.

-En el parque(Ikuto)-

Ellos fueron al parque al terminar sus cafés, sin contar el beso en la mano todo lo demás fue bien. Mientras el mantenga su distancia entre Amu y él no lo matare; incluso un cuchillo en mi bolsillo en este preciso momento, uno nunca sabe cuándo te toparas con el enemigo.

´´Que hacen?´´ pregunte dándole una mordida a mi helado de chocolate. Todo espía sabe que cuando persigue a alguien tienen que actuar normalmente; pararse a ver cosas en tiendas, comprar snacks, etc.

Después de darle una mordida a su helado de limón, Utau volteo para al frente y luego volteo a su helado ´´Solo están caminando…..y riendo´´ dijo para luego darle otra mordida a su helado. Este comentario me iso apretar el puño que no sostenía el helado, esto me enferma.

´´Espera!´´ cuando dijo esto me toco mi hombro, yo voltie para ver que era ´´Creo que Tadase se va…por una servilleta para Amu, se le cayó un poco de helado en el pantalón…si yo fuera Tadase, le hubiera lamido porque estaba cerca de ESA parte.

´´Perfecto, tengo tiempo para hablar con Amu! Pero cuánto?´´ pregunte volteando con Utau de nuevo, cuando me vio mordió su cono porque ya se había acabado la nieve.

´´Creo que unos 5 minutos?´´ dijo para dar otra mordida a su cono, yo solo asentí. ´´Pero sabes-´´ ella se detuvo a media oración porque ya estaba caminando hacia donde Amu estaba sentada, luego la vi sentándose en una mesa cerca de ahí y me vio diciéndome ´´No tardes´´.

-Amu-

Estaba sentada esperando a Tadase, el muy caballerosamente se ofreció a traerme una servilleta para limpiarme la gota de helado que me cayó en el pantalón. Suspire por el aburrimiento y me desparrame en la silla, si iba a esperar tenía que ponerme cómoda, no?

´´Vaya! Que grandes…..pechos´´ dijo alguien, luego me puse en posición de señorita y vi que era Ikuto, me estoy muriendo por dentro.

´´N-no digas eso…..y que haces aquí!?´´ pregunte algo nerviosa.

El solo me guiño el ojo y dijo ´´Vengo a ver que ese Tadase no se propase contigo´´ cuando dijo eso mis cachetes se colorearon de un rosa claro; acaso esta…..celoso?

´´Ikuto, estas celoso?´´ pregunte tapándome la boca para que no notara mis risitas.

´´Claro que sí! Él te beso en el café´´ dijo cruzando los brazos, yo solo me pare un poco para besarlo en el cachete.

´´Claro que no, solo que el estúpido cree que me va a enamorar´´ dije para luego soltar una risa, Ikuto también rio conmigo.

´´Bueno, no tiene tanta suerte como la tengo de haberte conocido´´ cuando dijo eso me sonrió tiernamente, yo me sonroje más. Algunas veces puede ser TAN romántico! Después de medio minuto se acercó a mi cara para besarme, no tarde en corresponderle.

Este beso se convirtió de tierno a salvaje; después de unos minutos metió su lengua y jugo con la mía, era como una competencia de ver quien besaba mejor.

´´Que pasa aquí!?´´ cuando nos separamos elimine mi sonrojo y me tape la boca. Quien nos había visto era un Tadase sorprendido con una servilleta en la mano. Él sabe de Ikuto, que se supone que él es mi enemigo…creo que no debe saber sobre lo nuestro…..creo que ya sé que hacer, y esto lo haría cualquier espía…tendré que matar a Tadase

**Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí . Como dije en el último capítulo del otro fic, voy a subir los Lunes y Martes para no enfadarlas; bueno es lo que me sugirió mi papa. Y también tal vez estén más cortos porque mi…..´´hermosa´´ madre se puso más estricta…..ya les dije que estoy en adopción. Bueno hasta el Lunes! Linda OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9-Un dia lleno de amor

Capítulo 9- Un día lleno de amor **(No me pertenece nada! Solo me pertenece la idea de la historia, todo lo demás le pertenece a PEACH-PIT!)**

-Ikuto-

Cuando vi a ese Tadase me exalte, para luego volver a enojarme por lo que le iso a MI Amu en el café; sin darme cuenta estaba caminando hacia el con mi puño apretado mientras que Amu me jalaba de la camisa para detenerme, Tadase estaba en guardia listo para pelear.

Me tranquilice y suspire, para luego decir ´´No le digas a nadie´´ en el tono más tranquilo, pero por dentro estoy ARDIENDO del coraje!

´´Claro que lo diré! Ustedes…se aman?… pero se supone que deben odiarse a muerte´´ dijo sorprendido, Amu estaba algo asustada así que me puse enfrente de ella para que Tadase no la metiera en esto.

´´Si, nos amamos! Y eso qué? No puedes amar a alguien?!´´ le dije frustradamente, el solo me miro con ojos molestos. Yo lo mire de la misma manera.

´´Voy a decirle a Souko….´´ dijo en un tono bajo, sentí como Amu salto de la sorpresa…..luego la escuche llorar.

Me voltie para agacharme hasta alcanzar su oído y le susurre ´´Puedes llorar en mi hombro´´ ella hiso lo que le dije, se paró de su asiento y lloro, se recargo de mi hombro derecha para llorar; la abrase con mi brazo derecho para acercarla más.

´´Me voy´´ dijo Tadase, luego se fue corriendo. Que niñita! Por lo menos que sea hombre y pelie, después de todo él es un espía no? Suspire dejando este pensamiento de lado y vi a Amu, estaba con los ojos llorosos y sus labio formaban una cara triste.

´´Ikuto….´´ cuando me llamo la voltie a ver, ella me vio soltando sus últimas lagrimas ´´Creo que él sabe mucho…´´ cuando termino su oración se acercó a mi oreja para susurrarme algo ´´Crees que tengamos que matarlo?´´.

´´Creo que…..si´´ cuando vi que me miro con ojos tristes la bese en la frente, ´´Estará bien, iré contigo´´ sé que sería mucho para ella.

´´Ikuto….he matado al presidente de una organización muy buscada del mundo…..que no se me permite decir el nombre de esa organización´´ dijo con sarcasmo, yo reí un poco.

´´Bueno, debemos hacer un plan para infiltrarnos a su casa´´ dije, ella asintió. Pero espera! Tengo una idea, sonreí pervertidamente y dije ´´Creo que tendremos que quedarnos en un hotel, porque mi casa está en el edificio de la agencia´´

Ella se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado ´´O-okay….solo déjame llamar a Ángela para que le diga a la jefa Souko´´ dijo sacando su celular…..espera, ella acepto? SI! TENDRE UNA NOCHE GRATIS CON LA SEXY DE MI NOVIA! ejem ejem….lo siento, pero no se pondrían así si van a estar una noche con la chica más SEXY y GUAPA del mundo!?

´´Bueno vamos, busquemos un hotel´´ dijo Amu, sacándome de mis pensamientos más pervertidos.

-En el hotel (Amu)-

Esto me pone súper nerviosa, voy a estar en un cuarto de hotel; y de seguro se preguntan porque? Bueno es porque voy a estar con el más pervertido que conozco IKUTO! Solo rezo porque no intente nada.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto escuche que Ikuto cerró la puerta detrás de él y suspire ´´Bueno donde empezamos?-´´ pero salte al ver que Ikuto me estaba viendo con una mirada MUY pervertida, como si fuera el ultimo muffin de la mesa. ´´I-Ikuto?´´ dije algo asustada.

´´Esto será divertido…´´ dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí, yo me aleje caminando hacia atrás hasta toparme con la orilla de la cama; el me acorralo poniendo sus manos a los lados de mi cintura.

**-Okay! Aquí empieza una parte algo no apta para niños. Si no les gusta, no lo lean!-**

´´N-no intentes na-nada´´ dije mientras Ikuto se estaba acercando a mi cara lentamente, yo me hice para atrás haciendo que me medio acueste **(Cuando de la cintura para arriba está en la cama y tus piernas están fuera) **y empezó a besar mi cuello.

´´Porque?´´ dijo, luego sentí una mano recorriendo mi panza hasta mis pechos, y luego empezó a masajear mi pecho izquierdo, gemí al sentir el masajeo.

´´I-Ikuto….aaaah´´ gemí cuando empezó a masajear mi otro pecho, cuando termino con mi cuello fijo su mirada en mi blusa; luego de unos segundos de mirar empezó a quitarme mi blusa haciendo que quede en el piso, me sonroje al saber que estaba en pantalón, tacones y sostén.

´´Mmm….son grandes….y este sostén me excita´´ dijo Ikuto mientras me miraba con una de sus sonrisas pervertidas, estaba sonrojándome como un tomate al mirar el sostén que estaba usando; estaba usando un sostén negro **de encaje** con un pequeño moño color rosa claro en el centro. El me beso para luego lamer mis labios, mientras hacía esto sentí que estaba desabrochando mi sostén.

Me moví un poco para detenerlo, porque él ya había desabrochado mi sostén ´´No-no lo hagas…no estoy lista´´ dije algo cabizbaja, el solo me agarro del mentón y me levanto al cabeza lentamente, para que me volteara a verlo.

**-Creo que aquí termina la parte no apta para niños-**

´´No te preocupes, si es por ti puedo esperar todo lo que quieres´´ dijo mientras agarraba una de mis manos que estaban en su hombro empujándolo, y la puso en su mejilla cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como mi mano lo acariciaba en la zona de su oreja.

´´Bueno, planiemos el asesinato de esta noche´´ dije mientras me abrochaba mi sostén, ´´Pero antes de eso´´ luego de decir eso me hinque para poner mi cabeza en el hombro de Ikuto arqueando mi espalda, haciendo que mi parte trasera resaltara. ´´No quieres algo de esto?´´ dije sensualmente mientras tocaba con mi dedo índice mis labios y le guiñaba el ojo.

´´Claro que sí! Ya necesitaba una sesión de tus deliciosos besos´´ dijo mientras me empujaba lentamente, acostándome en la cama. De seguro piensan que le voy a pegar para que se aleje, pero yo confió que Ikuto no hará nada; así que lo deje

Me di cuenta que seguía en mi sostén pero no me importo, colgué mis brazos en el cuello de Ikuto para acercarlo a mí y besarlo. Creo que fue una mala idea, creo que no se detendrá hasta la noche; pero bueno, le quiero dar algo de placer.

**Bueno esto es todo, pero tengo 3 preguntas que quiero que respondan: buena escribiendo lemmon XD, es que me han dicho que tienes que ser buena :/…lo sé, es raro. 2. Que sería lo peor que te pasara en la vida? y 3. Matarían a alguien por eso? Y otra cosa, cuando digo tacones me refiero a ALTOS no a los bajos chiquitos. XD Bueno respondan en lo reviews bye! Linda OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10- El asesinato Parte 1

Capítulo 10- El asesinato Parte 1 (**No me pertenece Shugo Chara! Solo me pertenece la idea de esta historia y algunos personajes en esta historia NADA MÁS!)**

-Amu-

Cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo me separe de Ikuto y lo mire a los ojos, nos sonreímos el uno al otro y nos sentamos.

´´Que hora es?´´ pregunte a Ikuto. El solo me enseño su celular que decía que eran las…_6:30….._estuvimos besándonos por 2 horas?! Habíamos llegado a las 4:30 y pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en esto. TENEMOS QUE PONERNOS A TRABAJAR!

´´Bueno´´ dijo Ikuto al levantarse, ´´Tenemos que planear lo de esta noche´´ cuando dijo esto, yo asentí y me pare junto con él y caminamos hacia la mesa.

´´Bueno…..por donde empeza-´´ no pude terminar porque Ikuto me enseño unos papeles que parecían….los planos de la casa de Tadase. ´´Porque tienes esa cosa?´´.

´´Secreto´´ dijo mirándome sensualmente.

Suspire y agarre el plano de su mano, ´´Entonces aquí está la entrada´´ dije apuntando a algo que parecía una reja, Ikuto asintió y yo continúe ´´Yo voy a entrar por aquí y-´´.

Antes de terminar Ikuto me interrumpió ´´Pero ahí hay guardias´´.

´´Tengo mis métodos´´ dije mirándolo perversamente, el me miro de la misma manera. Me pare y fui a agarrar una pluma que estaba en la mesa de noche que estaba entre las dos camas y me volví a sentar, ´´Aquí entro yo y tu entras aquí´´ dije escribiendo una ´I´ en la entrada trasera y una letra ´A´ en la entrada principal.

´´Con que lo mataremos?´´ pregunto Ikuto, yo lo mire con cara de ´WTF?´ y el me miro para luego decir ´´Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos! Por coquetear contigo´´.

´´Ikuto…..no puedes matar a un espía con tus propias manos. Tadase es fuerte´´ dije apoyándome de mi mano que estaba apoyada en la mesa.

´´Bueno, puedo agarrar una botella de aquí y la uso para callar el ruido de la pistola´´ dijo Ikuto, yo asentí en aprobación.

´´Entonces tu noqueas, o matas, o lo que sea a quien sea que se te cruce o esté cerca del cuarto de Tadase´´ dije dibujando una raya en el trayecto que Ikuto tomara desde la puerta trasera hasta el cuarto de Tadase.

´´Y tu derrotaras a todos los que se te crucen el camino´´ dijo Ikuto tomando mi mano con la pluma y dibujo mi trayecto. **(A lo que me refiero es que Ikuto agarro la mano de Amu pero con la pluma…..no sé cómo explicarlo)**

´´S-si´´ dije sonrojada, Ikuto algunas veces puede ser….TAN ROMANTICO! AAAH!

´´Y aquí matamos a Tadase´´ dijo circulando el cuarto de Tadase y escribiendo una ´T´. Cuando guardamos los planos escuchamos que alguien toco en la puerta, yo fui a contestarla.

-Ikuto-

Alguien había tocado la puerta y Amu fue a ver quién era; era una chica del hotel de cabello rubio.

´´Alguien vino a dejar esto´´ dijo dándole a Amu un bulto negro, ella iso una pequeña reverencia y cerro al puerta.

´´Que es eso?´´ pregunte acercándome a ella.

´´Creo que es mi ropa y la tuya´´ dijo Amu, pero continuo después de una pequeña pausa ´´Creo que la mando Ángela´´.

´´Como sabe dónde vivo?´´ pregunte algo confundido y asustado al mismo tiempo, no quería que alguien me espié mientras veo las fotos de Amu.

´´Secreto´´ dijo guiñándome el ojo y poniendo su dedo índice en so boca; esto me excito un poco. Es que con esa acción iso que sus labios resaltaran y me dieran ganas de besarlos, lamerlos y hacer todo lo que pudiera con ellos.

´´Entonces, cambiémonos´´ dije agarrando lo que creía que era mi ropa y me quede en el cuarto. Pero espera! Porque no mejor nos cambiamos en el mismo cuarto jeje….´´Amu, porque no mejor nos cambiamos aqui en el mismo cuarto´´ dije con una sonrisa de las mías en mi cara; ella solo se sonrojo, entro al baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

´´PERVERTIDO!´´ escuche a Amu gritar desde el baño, yo solo reí un poco y empeze a cambiarme** (De seguro querías ver como Ikuto se desvestía, LOL)**

-Unos minutos después (Ikuto)-

Me termine de cambiar. Eran unos pantalones color olivo pero MUY obscuros, una camisa negra, un cinturón con todas mis armas que son escondidas por la blusa y unos zapatos negros.

Cuando Amu salió del baño me quede con la boca abierta; ella llevaba un enterizo color negro**(Es una prenda donde la blusa y el pantalón están juntos) **MUY ajustado que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, un cinturón del mismo color con algunas bolsas donde de seguro trae sus armas y botas de tacon alto **(Cuando digo tacon me refiero al tacon ALTO, pero voy a ponerlo asi para que no se confundan)** negras brillantes.

´´Me gusta tu traje´´ dije con una de mis sonrisas, ella se sonrojo y cruzo sus brazos haciendo resaltar sus pechos; me les quede viendo hipnotizadamente hasta que sentí que alguien me dio un zape.

´´No mires mis...…pechos´´ dijo sonrojándose como loca, yo solo reí un poco y la agarre de la cintura. Ella solo se me quedaba viendo, yo bajaba y subía mis manos por TODAS sus curvas; luego note que ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

**Aquí empieza parte no apta para niños!**

´´Aaaah….´´ ella gimio, cuando volví al mundo note que estaba tocando y acariciando su trasero; se sentía MUY bien. Ella seguía gimiendo mientras la acariciaba más rápido.

´´Te gusta?´´ pregunte susurrando a su oído, ella solo asintió tímidamente.

-Amu-

AAAAAAH! Soy solo yo o Ikuto me está TOCANDO?! No me esperaba esto…bueno tal vez si; pero sus toques me gustaban….me sentía en las nubes, como si fuera mi boleto al cielo.

´´I-Ikuto….Aaaa!´´ gemí al sentir que la mano de Ikuto paso a mi intimidad, yo lo abrazaba con fuerza pidiendo más…sí que me gusta esto, luego sentí una humedad en mi intimidad….acaso…estoy…_excitada!?_

´´Estas algo húmeda Amu´´ dijo Ikuto con una de sus sonrisas, yo solo quite sus manos de mi intimidad y me aleje sonrojadisima.

**Aquí termina la parte **

´´B-bueno vámonos´´ dije agarrando los planos, el asintió y agarro una botella de plástico vacía. Luego salimos del hotel…Tadase…prepárate.

**TADA! XD Sorry por subir tarde! Es que estamos haciendo preparaciones para irnos de viaje por vacaciones XD….y por ´estamos´ me refiero a mis padres y yo . QUIERO VIVIR SOLA! Bueno pregunta de hoy (Como Hola soy German XD): Si Ikuto te violara, te dejarías? Esa es mi pregunta XD y otra notica, me chocaron el carro! No se preocupen estoy bien, gracias a dios no hubo heridos . Bueno me voy, Linda OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11- El asesinato Parte 2

Capítulo 11- El asesinato Parte 2 **(Solo me pertenece la idea de esta historia y algunos personajes, Shugo Chara le pertenece a PEACH-PIT)**

-En la casa de Tadase (Amu)-

´´Bueno ya estamos aquí´´ dije cuando salte al piso del techo de una casa cercana, Ikuto salto y aterrizo justo atrás de mí; y paso lo peor que a cualquier espía le pudo pasar…me asuste…..y lo peor de todo fue que Ikuto fue el que me asusto. ´´Ikuto! Me asustaste´´ dije con mi mano en mi pecho.

´´Y que pensaba que eras una muy buena espía, la más famosa del mundo espía´´ dijo Ikuto en tono burlón, yo solo lo mire con una mirada irritada.

´´Lo que sea! Ya vete y entra por atrás´´ dije mirando para el lado tratando esquivar su mirada y apuntando hacia la curva en la calle que dirigía a la parte de atrás de la casa de Tadase. El suspiro y se fue; cuando voltie hacia la cabina de seguridad en la entrada de la casa me acerce.

´´Lo siento pero no puede pasar desde este punto, señorita´´ dijo uno de los dos guardias con cabello rojo con un mechón negro.

´´Porque no?´´ dije en tono sensual y acercándome al cristal que nos dividía, el me miro algo prendido y me miro de arriba abajo; pero el otro guardia con cabello café le dio un zape.

´´No te dejes engañar´´ luego me voltio a ver, le guiñe el ojo y quedo hechizado. Reí un poco tapándome la boca; luego me solté el cabello dejando caer mi melena rosa y agitando mi cabellera note que los dos estaban A MIS PIES.

´´Entonces, ustedes me dejan entrar y yo les doy mi teléfono´´ dije sacando un papelito de una de mis quince bolsas de mi cinturón. Ellos asintieron tontamente y lo tomaron, el de cabello rojo abrió la reja…lo que no saben es que cuando lo habrán habrá un polvo que los hará caer dormidos.

Cuando entre me escondí detrás de un árbol, me asome y vi a un guardia con una pistola y una linterna pegada a el arma. Me acerce por detrás y le di un puñetazo en la oreja haciéndola sangrar, él se volteo rápidamente y me iba a dar otro puñetazo pero agarre su pistola y lo noquie con la punta del arma.

Después de esconder el cuerpo detrás de un arbusto corrí hacia lo que parecía el balcón de una habitación; saque un ancla con una cuerda atada en la punta y la lanze hacia el borde, cuando quedo bien puesta subí escalando la cuerda.

-Mientras con Ikuto…-

Estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la casa buscando la habitación del maldi...ejem ejem…Tadase. Pero de pronto encontré a un gato que parecía MUY enojado al verme, cuando vi el collar del gato me dieron ganas de reír hasta que no tuviera aliento…el nombre del gato era Tadase Jr.

JAJAJAJA! Es que en serio, quien podría ser tan tonto y estúpido para poner ese nombre; estaba tratando de aguantar mis ganas de reír hasta que vi que el gato estaba a punto de maullar. En ese momento le tape la boca.

´´Cállate!´´ susurre agitadamente, el gato solo me vio como si estuviera hipnotizado o algo así; luego note que era hembra con solo mirarla a los ojos. Le sonreí dulcemente y me pareció ver corazones en sus ojos, luego puse mi dedo índice en mi boca diciendo ´´Shh´´ y ella asintió.

La deje en el suelo y le di un beso en la frente, ella se desmayó cuando la bese; al parecer soy TAN guapo que hasta enamoro a los animales. Cuando llegue a la puerta que parecía ser la del estúpido Tadase porque había estatuas de su horrorosa cara a los lados de la puerta.

Espere como diez minutos y llego Amu, ´´Por fin llegaste! Ya era hora´´ exclame levantándome del suelo y guardando mi revista en mi cinturón.

´´No es para tanto, además me topé con…guardias en el camino´´ dijo mirando ligeramente para atrás. Cuando dirigí la mirada hacia donde ella estaba mirando vi que había guardias en el suelo con PISCINAS de sangre.

´´Recuérdame no hacerte enojar´´ dije para luego tragar saliva con MUCHA dificultad, ella rio en tono bajo y me beso en el cachete; esto me iso sonreírle y darle un corto beso en los labios.

Cuando entramos a la habitación había un televisor de pantalla plasma, un tapete color rojo Clandestino con bordes dorados, algunos estantes con libros y su cama con cobijas del mismo color que el tapete…me dan unas ganas de matarlo y mandarlo al infierno.

´´Entonces…..quien lo hará´´ dijo Amu seriamente, sacando su pistola del cinturón; cuando vi su acción saque la botella de mi cinturón.

´´Quieres que yo lo haga?´´ pregunte preocupado por la manera en como lo dijo, sabiendo que sería demasiado para ella.

´´Ikuto….no soy cualquier chica, puedo matarte con mis propias manos; y hacerlo parecer un accidente. Sabias?´´ ella dijo guiñándome el ojo, pero luego me dio la pistola. ´´Pero se lo enojado que estas con así que, te lo dejo a ti´´

´´Bien´´ dije agarrando el arma, puse la punta de la pistola en la boca de la botella y apunte hacia la cabeza de Tadase; suspire y dispare…..pero no salió ninguna bala.

-Amu-

Cuando note que no salió bala suspire y lo vi con una mirada sarcástica, luego empeze a reír.

´´Porque ríes?´´ pregunto Ikuto, yo me tape la boca para tratar de parar mis risas y me puse seria de nuevo.

´´Se tiene que cargar primero, Sr. Inteligente´´ dije cargando el arma que iso un pequeño ´clic´.

´´Ok….gracias´´ dijo Ikuto algo apenado, y dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia Tadase. El apunto de nuevo, suspiro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos….disparo. Suspire en alivio ya que la botella SI redujo el sonido, pero teníamos que movernos rápido.

´´Ok! Ahora tenemos que arreglar todo….para que parezca que todo fue un accidente´´ dije moviéndome rápido.

´´Cierto! Pero…..como lo haremos´´ dijo Ikuto, nos quedamos pensando un momento hasta que se me prendió el foco.

´´Idea! Hagamos como si se suicidó´´ dije sacando unos guantes de mi bolsa que estaba en un cinturón, que estaba en el empiezo de mi muslo.

´´Ok pero, no puede quedarse acostado. Tenemos que tirarlo al suelo o algo así´´ dijo Ikuto para luego ponerse en posición pensante.

´´Tontito´´ dije dándole un pequeño zape, ´´Solo lo empujare al suelo; y con mis guantes puestos, no dejara huellas´´ dije empujando a Tadase al piso.

´´Bien, ahora déjame lavar la pistola para que no allá huellas en ella´´ dijo Ikuto dirigiéndose al baño.

´´Espera! Usa estas´´ dije lanzándole los guantes, el los atrapo y se fue al baño. Cuando Ikuto regreso puso la pistola en la mano de Tadase. ´´Por qué no mejor disparo una bala que haga ruido para que los guardias vengan y vean esto´´ dije con una mirada maliciosa.

´´Sí que eres mala´´ dijo Ikuto con la misma mirada.

´´Lo se cariño, lo se´´ dije acariciando la mejilla de Ikuto, luego de unos segundos de mirarnos el uno al otro **(Que romántico!) **quite mi mano de su cachete y me fui a la ventana. Abrí la ventana y apunte hacia lo lejos.

´´Una, dos´´ Ikuto estaba contando para que cuando disparara, saliéramos corriendo de ahí. ´´TRES!´´ cuando dispare y el sonido salió saltamos hacia el techo de una casa, y luego a otra, y a otra; hasta que perdimos la casa de Tadase de vista.

**Bien aquí está la conti! Espero que les allá gustado X3. Espero que les vaya bien en sus vidas…..ESPEREN, ESPEREN, ESPEREN….les voy a decir un secreto….hoy más tarde escribiré un LEMMON! YEY! XD. Así que pónganse a las pilas mis pequeñas lectoras! Bueno yo me voy, Linda OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12- Descubiertos!

Capítulo 12- Descubiertos! **(Claro que me pertenece Shugo—Izzy le lanza una silla—okay….no me pertenece Shugo Chara)**

-Ikuto-

Cuando nos alejamos suficiente de la casa de Tadase paramos para respirar y revisar si alguien nos perseguía. ´´Al-guien nos per-sigue?´´ dijo Amu entre suspiros.

´´Nop, escapamos por completo creo'' conteste para luego quitarme los guantes, Amu suspiro unas cuantas veces más y se paró completamente.

´´Bueno, déjame ver la hora que-´´ cuando su frase se cortó voltie para ver que era, ´´NO MANCHES! Son las 8 p.m.´´ exclamo.

´´Y?´´ pregunte confundido.

´´La jefa Souko se va a preocupar por mí! Me tengo que ir Ikuto´´ dijo Amu, pero cuando iba a desaparecer la agarre del brazo.

´´Acaso planeas ir con tu ropa que usaste en la misión?´´ dije con una mirada burlona.

Amu se escaneo y luego me miro a mí, ´´Cierto, vamos al hotel y me voy!´´ exclamo para pasar por un lado de mí y continuar saltando techo por techo, la seguí.

-Ya en el hotel(Amu)-

Cuando llegamos al hotel entramos discretamente para que nadie notara nuestros atuendos, alcanzamos el elevador y subimos a nuestro piso. Cuando abrimos la puerta de nuestra habitación entramos y me lanze a la cama.

´´Son las 8:30, Amu´´ dijo Ikuto recordándome la hora que era, rodé de la cama para sentarme en la orilla izquierda de la cama y caminar rápidamente a la mesa de noche que estaba entre las dos camas. Tome mis cosas, me quite los cinturones con mis armas y fui hacia la puerta, donde Ikuto ya estaba esperándome listo para irse.

´´Bien, ahora solo hacemos el check-out y nos vamos´´ dije indicando lo que vamos a hacer, Ikuto solo asintió y me siguió…okay, lo admito! Soy algo mandona, pero tengo una mentalidad de que si no hago las cosas YO todo sale MAL.

Legamos a la recepción e Ikuto empezó a hablar con la recepcionista para hacer check-out, yo vigile los alrededores para ver si no había nadie espiándonos. Termino Ikuto y vino hacia mí, ´´Bueno, nos vamos?´´ me pregunto mi novio.

´´Sip, bay!´´ dije agitando mi mano despidiéndome, pero antes de irme sentí a alguien jalándome. Cuando abrí mis ojos era Ikuto besándome.

Le correspondí cerrando mis ojos, pero sentimos un ´Flash´ de una cámara, Ikuto y yo nos separamos y vimos alrededor. ´´Que fue eso?´´ dijo Ikuto después de mirar alrededor por unos minutos.

´´No se….´´ dije lentamente.

´´Como sea´´ dijo Ikuto cambiando de tema, ´´Quieres que antes de irnos vayamos a un café o algo así?´´ pregunto Ikuto mirándome con una sonrisa en sus labios.

´´Okay!´´ dije alegremente, Ikuto tomo mi mano y fuimos a un café llamado _´Café español´_; creo que no pusieron mucha creatividad en el nombre del café.

Cuando entramos el café se veía algo normal. Las paredes eran de una madera algo obscuras con una línea en el medio color verde claro, el piso era de una madera más clara que la pared y al frente del café había un gran cristal con el logo del café que dejaba ver a los de afuera el interior del café.

Llegamos a una mesa de una madera del mismo color del piso pero con un sillón verde y otro naranja; nos sentamos y una mesera llego casi de inmediato. ´´Que pedirán?´´ pregunto con una sonrisa y libretita en mano.

´´Hola! Quiero un Latte de vainilla y umm..´´ hice una pausa para ver la vitrina donde estaban los postres, ´´Un rol de canela, por favor´´ dije sonriente, la muchacha lo apunto y volteo a ver a Ikuto.

´´Yo tendré un Moccha y un tiramisú´´ dijo Ikuto tranquilamente, la mesera apunto la orden de Ikuto y se retiró. ´´Y bueno, que haremos sobre nuestros jefes…..no podemos esconder esto para siempre´´ dijo Ikuto.

´´Lo se…..pero se enojaran con nosotros´´ dije en tono preocupado, el suspiro y se desparramo en la silla. ´´Oye! Esta no es tu casa, siéntate bien´´ exclame al ver tal acción, es que como puede ser que haga algo tan corriente.

´´Wow Amu, de veras que te educaron bien´´ dijo Ikuto acomodándose en la silla.

´´Bueno, a mí me enseñaron modales´´ dije cruzando las piernas y poniendo mis manos en mis rodillas, como toda una señorita** (Izzy: Wow! Que elegante (sarcasmo) )**.

´´Jóvenes, aquí está su orden´´ dijo la misma mesera quien nos pidió la orden, tomamos nuestros alimentos y agradecimos a la mesera.

´´Eso se ve TAN bien!´´ dije hipnotizada en el pastel de Ikuto, el rio un poco y tomo el tenedor para luego metérselo en la boca. ´´Oye, yo quiero!´´ dije haciendo un puchero.

´´Bien´´ dijo Ikuto, agarro otro pedazo de tiramisú con su tenedor y se lo metió en la boca; iba a gritarle que me diera pero él me agarro de la nuca y me jalo hacia él, en un beso. Abrí mi boca, ya que sentí la lengua de Ikuto tratando de abrirla, y metió el pedazo de pastel que se comió **(Izzy: iuc… Linda: Que romántico!)**.

Nos separamos cuando sentimos otro ´Flash´ de nuevo. ´´Escuchaste lo mismo que yo?´´ pregunte a Ikuto.

´´Algo así´´ dijo examinando los alrededores, suspire y me metí un pedazo de mi rol en la boca. No le dimos mucha importancia al asunto y comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades, hasta que llegó el momento de la despedida.

Cuando salimos del café, paramos justo al frente de las puertas y nos volteamos a ver el uno al otro. ´´Bueno, creo que aquí nos despedimos´´ dije sonriente.

´´Eso creo. Adiós _preciosa_´´ dijo Ikuto, diciendo la palabra ´_preciosa_´ en un tono MUY sensual.

´´C-cállate!´´ exclame, esto iso reír un poco a Ikuto, ´´Adiós!´´ dije para luego besar a Ikuto en la mejilla.

´´Oh no, hermosa! Así no te vas a despedir de mi´´ exclamo Ikuto agarrándome del brazo para detenerme.

´´Entonces cómo?´´ pregunte en un tono sarcástico.

´´Así…´´ susurro Ikuto DEMASIADO cerca de mis labios, y me beso tiernamente. Le correspondí a los cinco segundos cerrando mis ojos y enredando mis brazos en su espalda; él es MUCHO más alto que yo, aunque tenga tacones altos, así que tengo que ponerme de puntitas.

Nos separamos y nos sonreímos el uno al otro, le di un beso rápido en los labios de nuevo y me voltie para volver a mi camino.

-En el hotel(Amu)- **(Linda: El hotel donde esta Souko y Ángela, okay?)**

´´Ya llegue!´´ grite para hacer saber a todos que había llegado, fui al comedor y puse la bolsa con mis cosas en la mesa.

´´Amu….´´ escuche a alguien llamarme, cuando detecte la voz voltie al frente y vi a una jefa Souko cabizbaja y apretando en su puño unos papeles.

´´Si? Jefa Souko´´ dije con total respeto como siempre. **(Izzy: De veras, parece que va a la escuela militar. Linda: Izzy, ella es una espía! Izzy: Aaah….)**

´´Que rayos es esto!?´´ exclamo la jefa Souko, lanzando unas fotos a la mesa del comedor; las tome y las analize…eran fotos de mi e Ikuto besándonos.

**Linda: Jajajajaja (cantado), los deje en suspenso.**

**Izzy: Que mala…..y quien era la persona que querías presentarme?**

**Linda: Ah sí! Puedes entrar Ikuto! (Entra Ikuto)**

**Izzy: Que guapo!…..**

**Linda: Uh oh, creo que eso la agrega a la lista de fangirls Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Eso creo pero, por que tú no has caído a mis pies?**

**Linda: Bueno yo solo creo que eres algo guapo, estas en mi friend zone.**

**Izzy: Hola soy Izzy, que tal un café más tarde? (tono coqueto)**

**Linda: Bueno, hasta el próximo lunes. Linda OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13- Un guardaespaldas?

Capítulo 13- Un guardaespaldas?! **(Izzy: No nos pertenece Shugo Chara. Linda: Eso le pertenece a PEACH-PIT!)**

-Amu-

No puede ser! Como me pudieron haber atrapado; a mí, la mejor espía DEL MUNDO! ´´Esta no puede ser yo´´ murmure agarrando las fotos y viéndolas una por una.

´´Claro que eres tú! Te puedo reconocer en cualquier distancia´´ dijo la jefa Souko tratando de calmarse.

´´Pero…quien tomo estas fotos?´´ pregunte seriamente y cabizbaja, haciendo que mi copete tapara mis ojos.

´´Yo lo hice´´ dijo una voz femenina en las sombras, cuando alcé la vista vi que era una chica. Esta chica tenía el pelo rojo en unos rulos muy bien marcados y ojos verdes; tenía un abrigo beige de botones negros, pantalones cafés, botas negras y una cámara colgada en su cuello.

´´Q-quien eres tú?´´ pregunte algo apenada, es que no puede ser que allá caído tan bajo…..que alguien como ella…me allá ESPIADO!

´´Me llamo Yamabuki Saaya´´ dijo esta chica con una sonrisa perversa **(Izzy: COMO LA ODIO! Linda: Tranquila! Tomate un Dalay. Izzy: …Que?) **´´Pero me dicen ´El rayo rojo´ quieres saber porque? Pues porque soy tan rápida con la cámara, que nadie me puede detectar´´ dijo para después de soltar una pequeña risita.

´´Ella te vio caminando por las calles con este chico, te reconoció y vio que se besaron afuera de un hotel. Tomo las fotos y me las entrego´´ dijo la jefa Souko ya sentada en una silla con los brazos cruzados.

´´Souko, no le harás nada…..verdad?´´ escuche una voz en las sombras…tuve que sospechar que era Ángela.

´´Nop. Pero tengo que estar segura de que NUNCA se le vuelva a acercar´´ dijo la jefa Souko resaltando el ´NUNCA´ en su frase.

´´Que hará? Jefa Souko´´ pregunte algo decepcionada; primero por mi falla al no detectar a Saaya, y segundo…que ya no voy a poder ver a Ikuto otra vez.

´´Te asignare…..umm…..un guardaespaldas´´ dijo cruzando sus piernas, aun con sus brazos cruzados…..espera QUE?!

´´Yo, con un guardaespaldas?´´ dije perpleja de lo que acaba de decir.

´´Si, lo siento Amu; si confió en ti, pero solo quiero estar segura´´ dijo la jefa Souko, ´´Ven´´ dijo, creo que llamando a alguien. Un chico salió de las sombras.

´´Hola, Hinamori Amu´´ dijo saludándome con la mano, tenía el cabello de un naranja obscuro **(Linda: Así lo veo yo. Creo que soy daltónica. Izzy: Díganos si es ese color en los comentarios) **y ojos verde olivo.

´´Um, hola´´ dije algo enojada con él; pues claro que lo estoy, él me va a vigilar todo el TIEMPO!

´´No seas tan mala con el Amu´´ dijo Saaya con su misma sonrisita perversa…como la odio.

´´Él es Souma Kukai, será tu guardaespaldas´´ dijo la jefa Souko parándose de su silla, para luego poner su mano Izquierda en su hombro **(Linda: Soy tan mensa, que no sé cuál es mi izquierda o derecha)**.

´´Ok….´´ dije de mala gana, luego me tape la boca por que le conteste de mala gana a mi jefa….Souko. ´´L-lo siento!´´ exclame haciendo reverencias rápidas una y otra vez.

´´Puedes retirarte´´ dijo la jefa Souko, yo ise una última reverencia para luego irme. ´´Espera´´ escuche a la jefa Souko deteniéndome de mi salida.

´´Si, jefa Souko?´´ pregunte algo temerosa de lo que dirá.

´´Dame tú celular. Vamos a poner un rastreador, así que sabremos con quien llamas o mensajeas´´ dijo extendiendo su mano abierta, señalándome que le de mi celular.

´´Si, jefa Souko´´ dije sacando mi celular de mi bolsillo, se lo di para luego dar OTRA pequeña reverencia e irme.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me desparrame en la cama y empeze a sollozar de tristeza, como puede ser esto cierto? Mi Ikuto! No lo poder ver, que pesadilla!

-En el comedor(Ángela)-

´´Souko´´ dije llamando la atención de mi jefa, ella se volteo.

´´Mande, agente Ángela?´´ pregunto mi jefa.

´´Usted ha actuado muy extraño últimamente´´ dije algo interrogativa, ella rio nerviosamente.

´´Jejejejeje, no sé de qué hablas´´ dijo Souko levantando las manos en inocencia, Kukai solo vio lo que pasaba.

´´Ayer, usted salió MUY deprisa´´ dije mirándola con sospecha.

_-Flashback- __**(Linda: I´m in flashback (cantando) Izzy: No empiezes… (Tapandole la boca) )**_

_Amu estaba con Ikuto en el hotel y bueno yo, estoy aquí con Souko en el sillón leyendo una revista de modas._

_´´No sabía que este tipo de vestidos se pudieran poner de moda´´ dije frunciendo el ceño, estaba viendo una página de la revista donde decía que la falda larga era la nueva moda._

_´´Yo menos´´ dijo Souko limándose las uñas. Después de varios minutos de silencio sonó el teléfono de Souko, lo tomo de la mesa en frente del sillón y lo abrió. Parecía un mensaje, pero las risillas de Souko me sacaron de mis pensamientos._

_´´Quien te mando eso?´´ pregunte levantando la vista de mi revista con un artículo de chismes de famosos._

_´´Aru-ejem ejem-´´ dijo, pero luego tosió al decir el principio del nombre._

_´´Aru?´´ pregunte ahora bajando la revista de mi vista, ese nombre se me hace familiar._

_´´Aruuuki! Si, el nombre de mi amiga, Aruki´´ dijo Sonriendo nerviosamente._

_´´Mmm´´ dije para luego volver a mi lectura. Luego Souko se paró. ´´A dónde vas?´´ pregunte frunciendo el ceño._

_´´A….um….la tienda! Sí, es que se me antojaron una galletas´´ dijo agarrando su abrigo café en la mesa que está cerca de la puerta, ´´Bay!´´ dijo rápidamente para luego azotar la puerta._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

´´En serio? Perdón, es que de verdad quería comer algo´´ dijo Souko con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo nerviosamente….algo aquí está mal.

-1 semana después(Amu)-

Estoy caminando por las calles de España con una cachucha negra, una blusa gris con un corazón negro en la parte del pecho con pequeñas estrellitas de metal, jeans obscuros, tacones altos negros con un poco de brillantitos y aretes de aro de plata.

´´Señorita Hinamori´´ escuche a Kukai tratando de llamar mi atención, ´´Usted quiere comprar un café?´´ pregunto.

´´Okay´´ dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Tengo que admitir que mi relación entre mi guardaespaldas y yo está mejorando, claro que no del todo pero poco a poco; el me llama con respeto por que la jefa Souko lo obliga a hacerlo porque ella cree que soy más profesional que él.

Cuando entramos al café parecía un café de CHICAS y solo para CHICAS. Las paredes eran de un color rosa chicle, con pequeños puntos blancos; y había estantes donde se mostraban teteras de té, fotos de modelos, etc. de color blanco, parecía un café para niñitas femeninas. Algo COMPLETAMENTE diferente a mí, pero se me hace lindo.

´´Hagamos esto rápido´´ murmuro mi guardaespaldas, me voltie y me di cuenta que había un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

Yo reí un poco, ´´No te preocupes, solo estaremos un minuto aquí´´ dije entre risas para luego dirigirme al mostrador. Me di cuenta que era blanco también y con una vitrina donde se podían ver los pasteles que hacían en el café.

´´Hola, bienvenida al café _Pettite_. Que desea?´´ pregunto una muchacha asustándome, ella tenía el cabello naranja MUY brillante y tenía ojos color rojo vivo. Tenía puesto unos jeans con una camisa rosa chicle y un delantal blanco, se veía muy linda.

´´Si, me puede dar un café de caramelo y…´´ pause para dirigir mi vista hacia la vitrina de pasteles. ´´Y un pie de moras porfa?´´ dije sonrientemente, la chica asintió y se retiró para hacer mi orden.

Me fui a sentar donde Kukai había elegido sentarse; era una mesita blanca con un centro de vidrio y los asientos eran sillones rosa chicle con apoyabrazos blanco. Me di cuenta que todas las chicas del café lo miraban con caras hechizadas, reí un poco.

´´N-no se ría, Señorita Hinamori´´ murmuro Kukai, eso me iso reír un poco más. Pero cuando fije mi vista en el baño me fije que estaba entrando un chico con pelo azul obscuro…..espera…..no será Ikuto!?

´´Kukai, voy al baño por un momento´´ dije rápidamente para luego salir caminando rápidamente hacia el pequeño pasillo que tenía una señal que decía ´Baños´ en letras azules.

**Linda: YEY! Terminado.**

**Izzy: Hoy estas feliz…**

**Linda: Pues claro, porque parece que tuve éxito en mi one-shot de ´Una cita a ciegas´**

**Ikuto: Bien por ti (sarcásticamente)**

**Izzy: Ikuto! (Le salta encima)**

**Amu: Oye él es mío! (Jala a Ikuto)**

**Izzy: Claro que no! (Lo jala hacia ella)**

**Ikuto: Estoy feliz porque Amu este peleando por mí pero…..Linda ayuda!**

**Linda: Ahora recomendaciones! Esta vez solo será canción, y será…I do I do! Cantada por Secret…..eso significa que le pertenece a ellas XD. Y también díganme si les gusto mi recomendación de la vez pasada de la canción y anime, les gusto? Espero que sí! También díganme si DE VERDAD les gusto mucho mi one-shot...solo no puedo creer que sea tan buena XD.**

**Amu: El me ama más a mí, MIRA! (Besa a Ikuto, él le corresponde).**

**Linda e Izzy: AWW! **

**Linda: Adiós! Linda OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14- Un golpe al corazon

Capítulo 14- Un golpe al corazón**(Izzy: No nos pertenece Shugo Chara! Linda: Me castigaron, así que no será muy largo. Sorry!)**

-Amu-

Entre al pasillo que iba a los pasillos, llegue y me di cuenta que Ikuto entro antes de que yo llegara; Lo esperare, no se puede tardar mucho. Salió y le tape los ojos.

´´Um…Utau?´´ me dijo Ikuto en tono de pregunta, yo reí un poco. ´´Espera! Esa hermosa risa…´´ murmuro para luego voltearse, pero yo seguía tapándole los ojos. En ese momento toma uno de mis pechos y lo aprieta un poco.

´´Ah!´´ exclamo de la sorpresa.

´´Amu!?´´ exclamo en pregunta. Yo le destape los ojos y lo mire sonrojada y enojada. ´´Sabia que eras tú!´´ exclamo, pero en ese momento le tape la boca. ´´Que paso?´´ pregunto Ikuto.

´´Ven, te explico en privado´´ dije rápidamente y lo jale hacia el closet de limpieza.

´´Esto me va a gustar´´ escuche a Ikuto murmurar con una voz seductora, yo rodé los ojos y cerré la puerta.

´´Okay. Nos descubrieron´´ le dije yendo al grano. No quería darle rodeos con esto; el me miro sorprendido, pero luego me miro con arrepentimiento.

´´Lo siento´´ murmuro Ikuto cabizbajo, yo negó con la cabeza.

´´No fuiste tú. Contrataron a una fotógrafa y nos tomó fotos´´ le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

´´En serio? Que extraño que no la note´´ dijo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, reí tapándome la boca. ´´Entonces porque no me llamaste?´´ me pregunto Ikuto ladeando la cabeza.

´´Hicieron algo con mi celular y ahora saben a quién llamo, cuando y donde está la llamada´´ dije con algo de tristeza en mi voz.

´´Oh. Bueno ya que estamos aquí…´´ hizo una pausa para agarrarme de la cintura y atraerme a él. ´´Déjame probar tus labios otra vez´´ dijo mientras ponía un dedo en mi mentón, haciendo que levantara mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos. ´´Se me olvido como saben´´ dijo con una sonrisa de las suyas, me sonroje.

´´Idio-´´ Ikuto no me dejo terminar mi protesta porque me beso en ese momento. Nos movimos en los labios del otro, entrelace mis manos haciendo un cuatro con mis brazos pero la cabeza de Ikuto estaba en el hoyo **(Linda: Entienden? Me refiero que hizo un cuatro con los brazos, pero la cabeza de Ikuto está en el hoyo del cuatro…difícil, lo es)**.

Ikuto me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo MÁS a él; sentí como su lengua pedía su entrada lamiendo mis labios, pero no quería llegar a eso AHORA así que no lo deje. Luego Ikuto mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que abra la boca y antes de que pueda gemir de dolor, me beso metiendo su lengua.

El hacia el beso más profundo moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante, apretando mis labios contra los suyos. Hice lo mismo con más fuerza, pero a mitad de este proceso Ikuto me empujo. Empezamos a empujarnos el uno al otro en una especie de lucha para ver quién puede romperle el cuello al otro.

Nos separamos un milisegundo para respirar pero luego nos volvimos a besar y a ´luchar´. Repetimos eso hasta que Ikuto tomo una de mis piernas y acaricio mi muslo, me sonroje AUN más. Subió lentamente e hizo un camino; por mi trasero, cintura, pechos hasta mis brazos; mientras hacía eso me empujaba hacia la pared. Cuando tope con la pared, levanto mis brazos y me sostuvo así besándome.

´´I-Ikuto´´ gemí.

Era un beso apasionado! Nuestras lenguas jugaban y corrían una detrás de la otra, en ese momento la puerta se abrió…era Kukai.

´´QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!?´´ exclamo en ira, yo lo mire en blanco. ´´Espera, ese es….TSUKIYOMI IKUTO?!´´ exclamo de nuevo, lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevo a rastras. Le pedía y le suplicaba que no se lo llevara pero no me hacía caso.

Parecía que Utau fue al baño así que no tuve nada más que hacer, solo suplicar como una tonta. ´´A donde te lo llevas?´´ pregunte en sollozos, ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

´´A Souko´´ cuando Kukai dijo eso, me exalte. Corrí a su otro lado, donde Ikuto estaba siendo arrastrado. Puse una mano en su mejilla y lo bese, Kukai lo jalo y paro nuestro beso. ´´Nada de cursilerías´´ dijo serio, mire a Ikuto con perdón.

-En el hotel(Amu)-

´´Bienvenidos de vuel-´´ dijo la jefa Souko con felicidad y con un plato de porcelana con fruta en él, pero cuando vio a Ikuto entrar lo soltó haciendo que se rompiera el plato y que la fruta se esparciera por el suelo.

´´Si, lo que ves no es un espejismo…..es Tsukiyomi Ikuto´´ dijo Kukai lanzando a Ikuto a una silla de madera sin espaldera **(Izzy: No supimos cómo decirlo, es donde recargas la espalda) **y amarrándolo con saga de no sé dónde.

´´Que bien! El tendrá TODAS las respuestas que ocupamos´´ dijo con una sonrisa malévola, mire a la jefa Souko con miedo. ´´No te preocupes Amu, solo lo haremos…..hablar´´ dijo acercándose lentamente a Ikuto.

Kukai saco un látigo para montar caballo de un cajón de un buro y se lo dio a la jefa Souko; ella lo tomo y lo vio, perdiéndose en él. ´´Quítenle la camisa´´ dijo la jefa Souko seriamente, Kukai lo hizo rápidamente. ´´Dime, donde está tu base?´´ pregunto la jefa Souko.

Ikuto no contesto. Sentí a Ángela salir de su cuarto y me miro con lamento, deje salir lágrimas y me abrase de ella. No puedo ver a mi amado con estos nervios.

´´DIME!´´ en el momento que la jefa Souko exclamo eso, le dio un latigazo en la espalda.

´´AAAH!´´ grito Ikuto al mismo tiempo que yo, intente correr a él pero Kukai me lo impidió, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura impidiendo mi paso. Perdí TODA la confianza que tenía en Kukai.

´´NOO! IKUTO, NOOO!´´ exclame en sollozos y juro que con cada latigazo que la jefa Souko daba, era un golpe al corazón.

´´NOO!´´ exclamo Ángela también, pero Saaya salió de las sombras e hizo lo mismo que Kukai.

Estoy viendo a Ikuto ser…..torturado.

**Linda: GUA GUAA!**

**Izzy: Ya, ya…. (Abrazando a Linda).**

**Linda: Puedes hacer las recomendaciones?**

**Izzy: Bueno…..escuchen Twinkle de Girls Generation…..le pertenece a ellas….**

**Linda: Linda OUT! GUAAA!**


	15. Chapter 15- Mi prisionero

Capítulo 15- Mi prisionero **(Linda: No puedo decir esto….dilo Izzy. Izzy: Shugo chara no nos pertenece. Linda: GUAA!)**

-Amu-

Esto no puede….ser. Dejamos lo de la tortura desde hace mucho, porque esto!?

´´AAH!´´ exclamo Ikuto, al ser golpeado con el látigo por tercera vez.

´´Noo!´´ grite agudamente. Ángela ya se había rendido y estaba en el suelo tapándose la cara con sus dos manos, llorando.

´´Créeme que esto me duele más que a ti, Amu´´ murmuro Kukai, yo lo pateaba, le daba codazos, rodillazos y bofetadas; pero no me soltaba el maldito.

´´Dinos ya!´´ grito la jefa Souko, pero Ikuto siguió resistiéndose. Le volvió a golpear.

´´NOOO!´´ grite lo más fuerte posible. ´´No….no´´ mi voz se iba debilitando mientras mi cuerpo también lo hacía, Kukai me soltó. ´´No le hagan esto a mi amado´´ dije triste mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Ikuto; el me miraba sorprendido y conmovido por lo que hacía.

´´Amu créeme, que a mí me duele hacer esto´´ dijo la jefa Souko balanceando el látigo en su mano.

´´No…..no te duele´´ dije tirándome al piso hincada. ´´Solo haces esto por el bien de nuestro estado. Porque hacemos esto? Sí, nos robaron. Pero podemos aceptar esto y compartir…esto me duele a mí´´ dije, bueno en realidad, sonó mas como un murmuro. Un susurro. Me sentía TAN débil e inútil ahorita.

´´Amu….´´ murmuraron Ángela e Ikuto al mismo tiempo. Subí la cabeza y le sonreí tristemente a Ikuto. Aquí estaba como una inútil; yo estaba en posición de perrito, moviéndome lentamente a Ikuto, con lágrimas corriendo mis mejillas y con un dolor de cabeza por todo el gritar y llorar.

´´No puedo ver esto…..´´ murmuro la jefa Souko, pero continuo. ´´Así que, agente Amu, te dejare ser la guardia para que Ikuto no escape´´ dijo con un tono amable.

´´En serio´´ dijo Ikuto sorprendido, la jefa Souko asintió.

´´Pero si le ayudas a escapar´´ después de decir eso deslizo su mano en su cuello.

´´Ok.´´ murmure antes de desmayarme.

-En el cuarto de Amu(Ikuto)-

Después de todo el escándalo de llevar a Amu a su cuarto y de desatarme y decirme que no escapara o si no esto se podía repetir, me dejaron a solas con Amu.

Hay estaba mi ángel, mi princesa, mi hermosa chica. Dormida con una sonrisa y las mejillas brillosas por las lágrimas. Sonreí al ver su cara de ángel y aparte los cabellos de su copete para mirar a sus ojos cerrados; plante un beso en su frente.

´´I…´´ escuche a alguien empezar a hablar, me separe de su frente y me di cuenta que Amu estaba despertando.

´´Amu?´´ pregunte para asegurarme de que estuviera despierta.

´´Ikuto? Ugh´´ dijo, pero fue interrumpida por su cabeza que creo que seguía adolorida. ´´Eres….tu?´´ pregunto cómo en las películas, reí un poco.

´´Sip. No soy un espejismo´´ dije con mi sonrisa burlona.

´´Ikuto, no estoy de humor´´ murmuro poniendo una mano en su frente, reí un poco más. Esta niña sí que algunas veces es graciosa; pero algunas veces si puede ser seria y noble. Esta tarde dio TODO por tenerme a salvo, después se desmayó creo que por todo su llanto.

´´Amu….déjame hacer algo´´ murmure, en realidad quiero besarla. Extraño la sensación de sus suaves labios e los míos, ese sentimiento de suavidad y ganas de lamerlos y disfrutarlos más.

´´Que?´´ pregunto mientras débilmente levantaba su cabeza para poder verme. En ese momento la bese suavemente y lentamente. Olvide que era su prisionero y me subí arriba de ella, pero obviamente no la ise sufrir con mi peso así que puse mis manos a un lado de su cara para apoyarme de eso.

**-Linda: PARTE NO APTA PARA….Izzy: Niños!-**

´´Ikuto´´ gimió Amu cuando nos separamos un milisegundo. Le estaba masajeando uno de sus senos. ´´Aah´´ suspiro mi amada, sonreí dulcemente y la volví a besar. Obviamente no la voy a besar salvajemente porque, bueno, aun le duele la cabeza.

Pero ella no dudo en agarra mi cabello y jalarme más hacia ella, haciendo más profundo el beso. Yo aún estaba masajeando su pecho pero pase a algo con más acción, empezó a pellizcar el pezón de su otro pecho. Mi Amu rompió el beso, volviendo a gemir.

´´Te amo´´ suspiro mi querida Amu, le bese la mejilla.

´´Yo igual´´ dije poniendo mi frente en la de Amu, ella me sonrió tiernamente y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Después nos volvimos a besar. Seguí pellizcando su pezón hasta que me dieron ganas de quitarle su blusa gris, lo intente pero Amu me empujo un poco para verme a los ojos.

´´Espera, todos los demás están allá afuera´´ dijo algo preocupada.

´´No te preocupes, solo te voy a tocar y ya´´ dije con una de mis sonrisa, je…..tengo tantas ganas de violarla…es que como voy a resistir a esta chica, no, a esta MUJER! A este cuerpo! Tan SEXY! **(Linda: AWW! Izzy: Ya entendimos!)**.

´´T-tocar?!´´ pregunto sorprendida y apenada, asentí lentamente mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a su cara para solo volver a besarla.

Mi lengua lamio su labio inferior pidiendo una invitación adentro, ella acepto y abrió su boca. Adentre mi lengua en su cavidad y sentí ese sabor a fresas, deliciosamente genial. Empezaba a deslizar mi mano por su panza mientras con esa acción estaba quitando su blusa.

Amu siguió besándome y revolviendo mis cabellos con sus manos, moví mi lengua más rápido tratando de saborearla totalmente. Su lengua se interpuso e hicimos una especie de danza con nuestras lenguas, lenta y a la vez salvaje.

-Amu-

Ikuto me va a matar! Con todo este romanticismo y estos besos, estoy hechizada; y no me importa que tenga que ser mi prisionero ahora, lo amo!. Sentí como mi blusa se deslizaba por encima de mis pechos, hasta que Ikuto se separó del beso para quitar la prenda y lanzarla al piso.

´´Me dejas avanzar?´´ pregunto mi amado, asentí sorprendida por notar su preocupación. Esto es lo que amo de él; tal vez nos enamoramos muy rápido, pero él me protege y es algo pervertido pero tiene ese toque de sentimental y romántico en su personalidad.

El me volvió a besar apasionadamente con su lengua mientras masajeaba uno de mis pechos. Su otra mano estaba en mi espalda tratando de encontrar el broche de mi sostén, cuando lo encontró lo desabrocho y me lo quito de un tirón.

´´Wow! Son…..grandes´´ dijo Ikuto con su tono de pervertido.

´´Aah!´´ gemí al sentir la lengua de Ikuto en mi pezón, recorrió todo mi pecho para luego morder la punta de mi pezón.

´´Eres deliciosa´´ murmuro Ikuto dirigiéndose a mi otro pecho para hacer lo mismo; lo disfrutaba mucho.

´´Aah…..ah, ah, ah. Ikuto!´´ gemía cuando lamia todo mi pecho mientras masajeaba el que ya había probado. Pero en nuestro labor Kukai abrió la puerta, yo me tape rápidamente antes de que me viera y nos vio con ojos de plato.

Ikuto estaba arriba de mí y yo estaba despeinada, sonrojadisima, con mis labios hinchados y rojos mientras respiraba agitadamente. No manches! Tengo que buscar una excusa para estar así, YA!

´´I-Ikuto! Pervertido´´ exclamo empujando a Ikuto fuera de mi cama y cayó en el suelo en su trasero, le saque la lengua.

´´Que pasa aquí?´´ pregunto Kukai sorprendido, Ikuto estaba en el piso mirándome expectante también. Ahora que digo?! Rayos!

´´Es que….um…Ikuto estaba siendo pervertido!´´ dije apuntando a Ikuto con la mano temblorosa.

´´O-Okay…um…lo siento por interrumpir, pero la jefa Souko iso algo de comer para Ikuto´´ dijo Kukai poniendo un plato con un poco de pan y un vaso de leche en el buro. ´´Adiós´´ dijo cerrando la puerta.

´´No querías que lo hiciera?´´ pregunto Ikuto viéndome confundido.

´´N-no! Claro que lo q-quería. Pero es que tenía que buscar algo para decir´´ dije, para luego suspirar de alivio. ´´Que bien que no se dio cuenta que no tenía blusa´´ dije sonrojándome un poco más. Si es que era posible.

´´Mmm´´ murmuro Ikuto, el volvió a la cama y me beso en la frente, mejillas y luego los labios. ´´Algún día, te hare mía´´ dijo mi amado con una de sus sonrisas.

´´C-cállate!´´ exclame. ´´Te amo mi idiota´´ murmure.

´´Yo igual hermosa´´ me dijo mi Ikuto besando mi cabeza, me abrazo por la cintura haciendo que mi cara quedara en su pecho. Y así nos dormimos, abrazados del otro. En los brazos de nuestro amor.

**Linda: AWW!**

**Ikuto: Que le pasa? (apuntando a Linda)**

**Izzy: Esta AMUTOCHIZADA XD.**

**Linda: Se ven SUPER lindos juntos! **

**Amu: (Sonrojo) No es para tanto.**

**Ikuto: Claro que lo es, amor. (Empieza a jugar con sus dedos)**

**Izzy: De veras tienes TANTAS ganas de besarla?**

**Ikuto: No sabes cuantas.**

**Linda: ADELANTE! (Empuja a Ikuto, y besa a Amu)**

**Izzy: La recomendación de hoy es….**

**Linda: Aing! Por Orange Caramel…..Sip les pertenece a estas muchachas XD**

**Izzy: Bueno bay! Queremos dejar solos a estos…tortolos (Apuntando a Amuto)**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


End file.
